Magic in the World
by Sevirel Reshi Dashi
Summary: Magic, sebuah kekuatan supranatural yang ada di dunia ini sejak lama. Para Magician ada di seluruh benua di dunia ini, ada yang baik dan ada yang jahat. Mereka terus berperang hingga pada saat peperangan memasuki babak akhir kedua belah pihak menyetujui dan menandatangani perjanjian perdamaian. UPDATE CHAPTER 5! REVIEW OI! BUAN NGEGAS, BUT EMANGAT! SUMMARY LENGKAP DI DALAM.
1. Chapter 1

**Magic in the World**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto & Highscholl DXD © Ichie Ishibumi

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, School Life, Slice of Comedy, Slice of Life

Pair : Naruto Uzumaki X ... & Naruko Uzumaki X ...

Rate : M

Summary : Magic, sebuah kekuatan supranatural yang ada di dunia ini sejak lama. Dan sekarang banyak orang yang bisa menggunakan Magic, mereka disebut Magician. Para Magician ini ada di seluruh benua di dunia ini, ada yang baik dan ada yang jahat. Mereka terus berperang hingga pada saat peperangan memasuki babak akhir kedua belah pihak menyetujui dan menandatangani perjanjian perdamaian.

Warning : Author yang Newbie, Bahasa yang Rumit, GaJe, OC, OOC, Typo.

Attention :

Monolog

"Berbicara langsung"

'Berbicara dalam batin"

 **Judul/PoV/Chapter/Flashback**

Jurus/Magic dikeluarkan

.

.

.

Selamat Membaca 😊

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1 : Awal**

 **Someone Point' of View (PoV)**

Peperangan, sebuah kata yang memakan banyak sekali korban jiwa. Untuk apa mereka berperang? Apakah hanya untuk harta rampasan? Membuktikan bahwa merekalah yang terkuat? Atau hanya untuk kesenangan? Aku tidak tahu dan juga tidak mengerti apa yang mereka pikirkan. Bukankah mereka itu bodoh? Ya, mereka bodoh.

Untunglah zaman itu sudah lama berakhir, akan tetapi masih banyak saja orang yang menginginkan peperangan. Mulai dari menyerang salah satu kerajaan, menculik anggota penting kerajaan, hingga menyebar fitnah diantara berbagai kerajaan. Aku rasa mereka telah terlalu lama berperang sehingga mereka tidak bisa hidup jika tidak berperang.

Menurutku tidak ada gunanya juga berperang, itu hanya akan menimbulkan rantai kebencian yang tidak tahu kapan akan berakhirnya. Membunuh orang yang telah membunuh keluargamu, lalu apa selanjutnya? Keluarga mereka juga akan membunuhmu yang telah membunuh keluarga mereka dan secara terus menerus berulang seperti itu, saling bunuh dan saling balas dendam tiada akhir.

Aku lelah dengan semua itu, bagiku balas dendam itu tidak ada gunanya jika dijadikan tujuan hidup. Ketika kau sudah membalas dendam mu lalu apa selanjutnya? Hatimu akan terasa kosong, tidak ada lagi yang bisa kau lakukan karena dendammu sudah terbalas. Kau akan merasakan kekosongan dan kehilangan tujuan hidupmu yang perlahan-lahan akan menggerogoti hati dan tubuhmu hingga kau mati.

Apa salahnya jika perdamaian ini terus berlangsung? Apakah mereka yang terus memicu peperangan tidak memiliki tujuan lain? Betapa dangkalnya pikiran mereka, mereka seperti orang gila yang terus mengucapkan hal-hal tidak masuk akal untuk memicu peperangan lagi. Yah mereka memang orang gila, gila perang.

Bagaimana denganku? Aku hanya mengikuti alur. Aku senang dengan keadaan seperti ini, perdamaian yang membuat hidupku tenang. Tapi ada kalanya ketika dunia ini telah dikendalikan oleh orang jahat, aku tidak bisa diam saja tanpa berbuat apapun walaupun aku masih kecil yah lebih tepatnya remaja dan masih belum berpengalaman dalam berperang. Aku hanya ingin perdamaian ini terus berlangsung selamanya, melihat orang-orang saling berbagi kebahagiaan membuatku juga ikut bahagia.

 **Someone PoV End**

 **Normal PoV**

Terlihat di sebuah desa, di sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar dan juga tidak terlalu kecil berlantai 2 tepatnya di sebuah kamar seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik, beriris biru cerah dikedua bola matanya, dan 3 kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya. Pemuda tersebut bernama Naruto Uzumaki, dia terlihat membaca buku tentang peperangan sambil bermonolog sendiri.

"Peperangan ya," gumamnya sedih.

"Apa akan terjadi perang lagi ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Maa~, sudahlah lagi pula aku tidak tertarik untuk berperang. Kecuali jika ada yang menyakiti keluargaku maka aku akan menghajarnya," ucapnya yang sudah menutup bukunya dan menaruh buku itu di rak kecil di samping tempat tidurnya.

Setelah ia membaca buku itu, ia langsung menuju kasur yang berada di kamarnya dan kemudian tertidur dengan pulas karena sekarang memang sudah malam hari.

Keesokan harinya

Kring kring kring

Bunyi suara jam weker di kamar seorang pemuda

"Ugh," ucap pemuda yang mulai bangun tersebut yang ternyata dia adalah Naruto.

"Sudah pagi ternyata," lanjutnya sambil mematikan jam weker tersebut dan bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan kegiatan membersihkan tubuhnya.

Setelah Naruto mandi dan memakai baju ia langsung bergegas turun ke arah meja makan yang terletak didepan tangga yang ia turunkan. Disana terdapat seorang perempuan yang lagi menyiapkan makanan di meja makan. Dia terlihat identik dengan Naruto, hanya saja kulitnya lebih putih dari Naruto, tidak ada kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya, dan rambut panjang yang diikat twin tail panjang sebahu.

"Ohayou Naruto Nii-chan," ucap perempuan tadi sambil tersenyum.

"Ohayou Naruko-chan, Imouto-ku yang kawai," balas Naruto sambil tersenyum juga kepada perempuan tadi yang bernama Naruto. Ya ia adalah adik Naruto sekaligus kembarannya dan memiliki nama yang mungkin jika diperhatikan lagi mirip sekali dengan Naruto, yaitu Naruko Uzumaki.

"Mou Naruto Nii-chan, aku bukan hanya Kawai tapi super Kawai ne," Naruko berucap sambil mengembangkan kedua pipinya yang semakin membuatnya Kawai.

"Ha'i ha'i Imouto-ku yang super Kawai," balas Naruto sambil mengacak-acak pelan rambut Naruko dengan pelan

"Hehehe nah begitu dong," ucap Naruko yang nyengir memperlihatkan gigi-giginya.

"Nah ayo kita sarapan dulu Naruto Nii-chan," ucap Naruko mengajak Naruto untuk sarapan.

"Ha'i ha'i," balas Naruto.

Mereka berdua makan dengan keadaan tenang. Kenapa hanya berdua? Kemana anggota keluarga yang lain? Mereka hanya berdua dikarenakan Tou-san mereka mengusir mereka dari rumah, sedangkan Karin kakaknya Naruto dan Naruko ikut orangtuanya yang memaksanya bersama dengan Menma kakak kembar Naruto dan juga Naruko, yang membedakan hanyalah rambutnya yang hitam dan juga tidak ada kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya serta kulitnya lebih putih dari pada Naruto tapi tidak seputih Naruko.

 **Flashback Start**

Pada awalnya semua baik-baik saja hingga kemudian ketika Naruto, Naruko, dan Menma berusia 10 tahun Minato, Tou-sannya dan juga Kushina Kaa-san ya menguji ketiga anaknya dalam melakukan sihir. Karin saat itu berusia 12 tahun, berambut merah cerah dan memakai kacamata, ia sudah bisa menggunakan sihir dengan sangat baik jadi tidak perlu diuji lagi. Diantara ketiganya hanya Naruto yang tidak bisa menggunakan sihir sama sekali dan itu membuat Minato marah besar kepadanya.

Bagaimana bisa seorang Magician terkenal akan kecepatan dan kehebatannya memiliki anak yang sama sekali tidak bisa mengeluarkan sihir. Ya, Minato merupakan Magician terkenal yang telah menghentikan para pemicu perang sebelum ia menikah dengan Kushina, yakni 14 tahun lalu. Minato bertarung dengan mereka seorang diri dan berhasil memenangkan pertarugan itu hanya dalam waktu 12 jam, karena kecepatannya dalam bertarung dan memenangkan pertarungannya itu dia disebut The Yellow Flash. Berkat prestasi yang ia dapatkan tersebut, Minato diberikan sebuah kehormatan menyandang gelar bangsawan dan mengangkat derajat klan Namikaze, serta diberikan sebuah wilayah. Dan pada akhirnya dia tidak mengakui Naruto bagian dari keluarga Namikaze dan mencoret nama Naruto dari daftar keluarga.

Bagaimana reaksi para anggota keluarga Namikaze yang lain? Menma hanya mengejek Naruto "Heh seperti itulah akibatnya karena kau lemah". Untuk Karin, Naruko, dan Kaa-sannya sontak membuat mereka terkejut dan mengkomplain tindakan Minato tersebut, dan apa jawabannya? "Kalau kalian tidak setuju kalian akan aku keluarkan dari anggota keluarga Namikaze juga dan untukmu akan kululuh lantakkan desa klan kecilmu itu jika kau membela anak itu". Ucap Minato dengan nada mengancam, bagaimana tidak mereka semua tau kalau Minato mempunyai sebuah pasukan yang didirikan olehnya sendiri. Pasukan tersebut tidak hanya bertugas mengumpulkan informasi dari negara para tetangga tetapi juga membereskan setiap kegiatan kotor yang dilakukan oleh Minato jadi apapun yang dilakukannya tidak akan ada yang tau sehingga namanya tidak akan tercemar. Dan sontak saja hal itu membuat ketiganya kembali terkejut, kemudian akhirnya mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

Di kamar Naruko dia terlihat sedang berbicara dengan kakaknya, Karin. Tentang bagaimana dengan keputusan Tou-sannya mereka itu hingga kemudian Kushina masuk kedalam kamar Naruko.

"Ka-kaa-san," ucap mereka berdua terkejut.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan kalian berdua, tapi sebelum itu akan kupasang sihir penyegel di dalam sini agar siapapun tidak ada yang bisa mendengar ataupun melihat kita," ucap Kushina sambil merapatkan sesuatu dan kemudian terbentuk sebuah kubah transparan yang menyelimuti kamar Naruto.

"Ada apa Kaa-san?" tanya Naruko kepada Kaa-sannya itu sedangkan Karin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Salah satu dari kita harus ada yang menemani Naruto dan itu adalah kau Naruko," ucap Kushina sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Naruko.

"Kenapa kita tidak pergi semuanya Kaa-san?" tanya Naruko kepada Kushina, sedangkan Karin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan saja.

"Itu tidak bisa, kau mendengar sendiri kan apa kata Tou-sanmu itu. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan tanah tempat kelahiranku yang tidak ada salah apapun dengannya jadi aku tidak bisa pergi," balas Kushina sambil menunduk sedih.

"Karin kau juga tidak bisa pergi karena kau kakak yang tertua disini. Kau mempunyai skill sihir yang luar biasa jadi Minato tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi. Sedangkan Menma dia penuh akan kesombongan sama seperti Minato dan juga dia seperti tidak peduli sama sekali dengan Naruto," lanjut Kushina.

"Tapi kan Kaa-san ke-," ucapan Naruko terhenti ketika Kushina memotongnya.

"Naruko kaulah satu-satunya yang aku percaya untuk menemani Naruto dan dengarkan aku, desaku bernama Uzushiogakure dan disana ada rumahku. Kalian berdua tempati rumah itu dan ini kunci serta sertifikat rumahnya," ucap Kushina sambil memberikan kunci serta sertifikat rumahnya.

"Aku mohon lindungi saudara kembarmu itu Naruko," lanjut Kushina ketika Naruko sudah mengambil sertifikat rumah darinya.

"Baiklah Kaa-san aku akan menjaga Naruto Nii-chan dengan segenap kekuatanku," balas Naruko sambil tersenyum dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Ya aku percaya padamu," balas Kushina sambil tersenyum juga. Apakah kalian pernah bertanya bagaimana dengan reaksi yang mengenali keluarga mereka bahwa kini mereka hanya punya 2 anak. Seperti yang dijelaskan di atas tadi, Minato mempunyai sebuah pasukan yang bisa menyembunyikan informasi apapun dan dengan cara apapun.

 **Flashback End**

Dan selanjutnya bisa kalian lihat sendiri seperti sekarang ini. Naruko telah memberitahukan semua yang terjadi pada malam itu kepada Naruto. Naruto sangat bersyukur jika masih ada yang menganggap dia keluarga selain saudari kembarnya ini. Setelah selesai sarapan mereka berdua pun berbicara.

"Ne Naruto Nii-chan," ucap Naruko kepada Naruto.

"Ya, ada apa Naruko-chan?" balas Naruto.

"Ayo kita berlatih bersama lagi?" Ajak Naruko kepada kakaknya. Yah memang selama 3 tahun ini mereka telah berlatih bersama dan ajaibnya Naruto sudah bisa menggunakan sihir dalam waktu 1 tahun pelatihan. Dan itu membuat Naruto dan adiknya Naruko senang.

"Ya ayo," balas Naruto sambil tersenyum sedangkan Naruko mengangguk sambil tersenyum juga dan mereka berdua pun keluar dari rumah mereka menuju tempat latihan yang biasa mereka gunakan selama 3 tahun belakangan ini.

To be Continued (TbC)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yo perkenalkan saya Author baru disini. Bagaimana cerita diatas menarik kah? Atau membosankan kah? Hehehe maklum lah baru jadi Author, oh iya jangan lupa kalau kalian suka cerita FanFic buatan saya maka review, favoritnya, like, follow, dll.

 **Special Thanks For : Author Setsutouzuki, Author Infinite Matrix,** **Author Shiba Tatsuya, Author The Red Saber-Modred, and Author Blairendais Reshida.**

Sampai jumpa di Chapter depan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Magic in the World**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto & Highscholl DXD © Ichie Ishibumi

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romace, School Life, Slice of Comedy, Slice of Life

Pair : Naruto Uzumaki X ... & Naruko Uzumaki X ...

Rate : M

Summary : Magic, sebuah kekuatan supranatural yang ada di dunia ini sejak lama. Dan sekarang banyak orang yang bisa menggunakan Magic, mereka disebut Magician. Para Magician ini ada di seluruh benua di dunia ini, ada yang baik dan ada yang jahat. Mereka terus berperang hingga pada saat peperangan memasuki babak akhir kedua belah pihak menyetujui dan menandatangani perjanjian perdamaian.

Warning : Author yang Newbie, Bahasa yang Rumit, GaJe, OC, OOC, Typo.

Attention :

Monolog

"Berbicara langsung"

'Berbicara dalam batin"

 **Judul/PoV/Chapter/Flashback**

 **Jurus/Magic dikeluarkan**

.

.

.

Selamat Membaca 😊

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2 : Pembagian Grimore**

Di sebuah hutan, tepatnya ditengah-tengah hutan terdapat sebuah lapangan rumput hijau yang membentang luas sejauh 5 Km. Ya, lapangan luas itu dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Dan disana terdapat 2 orang berbeda gender sedang berlatih.

 **Naruto PoV**

"Yosh, kita istirahat dulu Naruko," ucapku kepada Imouto-ku.

"Ha'i Nii-chan," balasnya sambil mengangguk.

"Nih air," ucapku sambil menyodorkan botol minuman kepadanya.

"Arigatou Nii-chan, Nii-chan baik sekali." Ucapnya berterima kasih sambil tersenyum dan mengambil botol minuman yang kuberikan.

"Ha'i ha'i Imouto-ku yang super Kawai," ucapku sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Hehe tumben kau tidak salah mengucapkan Kawai," ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hehehe itu karena aku tidak mau membuatmu cemberut karena itu akan membuatmu sangat menggemaskan dan aku tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit kedua pipimu itu." Ucapku yang kemudian membuatnya semakin tersenyum dan tertawa lebar dan setelah beberapa saat kemudian aku pun mulai berbicara.

"Ne Naruko, apa kau yakin kalau aku akan lulus saat ujian nanti? Kau tau kan aku lebih lemah darimu meskipun aku mulai bisa menggunakan sihir tapi tetap saja namaku sedikit dan tidak berdampak besar," ucapku kepada Naruko.

"Daijoubu Nii-chan, aku percaya padamu. Kau pasti lulus, maka dari itu ayo kita latihan lagi supaya kita menjadi lebih kuat dan lulus ujian nanti serta bisa saling melindungi suatu saat nanti kita berada dalam bahaya." Ucapnya kepadaku, melihat tidak ada kebohongan di matanya aku pun tersenyum.

"Arigatou Naruko, telah mempercayai Nii-chan yang lemah ini," ucapku berterima kasih kepadanya.

"Kau tidaklah lemah Nii-chan, kau kuat meskipun kau mengalami penderitaan akibat Minato." Ucapnya yang mengatakan aku ini kuat dan langsung memberikan tatapan tajam ketika mengucapkan nama Minato, ya ayah kami yang membuang kami. Baik Naruko ataupun aku tidak lagi memanggilnya sebutan Tou-san, itu terlalu menyakitkan bagi kami berdua. Melihat Naruko menunduk sedih aku pun berkata.

"Tenang saja Naruko, yang terjadi biarlah terjadi. Kita jangan mengingat-ingat hal itu lagi." Ucapku lembut disertai senyuman ke arahnya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ha'i Nii-chan, hiks, hiks." Ucapnya yang mulai menangis. Melihat itu aku pun memeluknya dan dia pun membalas pelukanku. Beberapa saat kemudian aku berkata ...

"Nah sekarang ayo kita latihan lagi, waktu ujian masuk tinggal 1 bulan lagi dan pemberian Griamore 1 Minggu lagi. Jadi kita tingkatkan kekuatan kita supaya dapat Griamore yang bagus dan kekuatan kita akan bertambah lagi," ucapku kepadanya.

"Ha'i Nii-chan," ucapnya semangat.

 **Normal PoV**

1 Minggu kemudian

Di sebuah tempat yang dikelilingi tembok banyak orang-orang berkumpul, lebih tepatnya para remaja yang ditemani orangtua dan wali mereka yang berkumpul untuk mengikuti acara pemberian Griamore kepada masing-masing orang. Didepan pintu masuk terdapat dua orang berbeda gender tetapi wajah mereka kelihatan sama, ya mereka adalah duo kembar Uzumaki, Naruto dan Naruko.

"Ne Nii-chan, banyak sekali ya orang-orang disini?" ucap perempuan berambut kuning panjang yang diikat twin tail a.k.a Naruko kepada kakaknya/saudara kembarnya a.k.a Naruto.

"Kau benar Naruko," ucap Naruto membenarkan perkataan adik sekaligus saudari kembarnya. Setelah mereka berdua melihat orang-orang disana mereka langsung masuk ke tempat yang dikelilingi oleh tembok batu tersebut. Tak lama setelah itu datanglah seorang pria yang cukup tua berpakaian jubah penyihir berwarna hitam serta topi penyihir yang senada dengan jubahnya, tak lupa juga tongkat sihir yang dipegang di tangan kanannya berdiri di atas panggung batu didepan semua orang di tempat tersebut. Semua orang disana menatap pria tersebut termasuk Naruto dan Naruko. Kemudian pria tersebut berkata ...

"Sebelum memulai pemberian Griamore kepada semua remaja di sini, yang tidak berkepentingan harap menepi ke dekat tembok." Ucap pria tadi dan kemudian beberapa dari mereka ada beberapa orang yang menepi, mereka para orangtua dan juga wali dari para remaja yang akan mendapatkan Giramore nanti.

"Baiklah, bagi kalian yang mendapatkan Griamore nanti harap digunakan dengan sebaik-baiknya untuk kebaikan dan bagi yang belum mendapatkan Griamore nanti harap bersabar dan coba lagi tahun depan dan cobalah berlatih lebih keras lagi untuk bisa diterima oleh Griamore itu sendiri." Ucapnya menjelaskan tentang pembagian Griamore dan kemudian berkata lagi ...

"Sekarang kita mulai pembagian Griamorenya," ucapnya dan kemudian dia mengangkat tongkat sihirnya yang mulai bercahaya di ujung tongkat itu. Srek srek srek. Beberapa buku mulai muncul dari balik tembok yang ada di belakang pria tadi dan kemudian semakin banyak dan berterbangan membentuk lingkaran diatas semua orang yang ada disana. Melihat hal itu semua orang menatap takjub termasuk Naruto dan Naruko. Perlahan-lahan beberapa buku mulai terbang ke beberapa remaja yang ada disana.

"Horeee Griamore Merah."

"Heee Griamore kok Hitam? Kan aku anak baik."

"Yeeey Griamore Biru, dengan ini kami tidak akan kekurangan air lagi."

"Heh~ Griamore Putih, PADAHAL AKU HITAM."

"Hijau? Akhirnya ... Akhirnya aku bisa TERBAAANG."

"Kenapa Griamoreku warna kuning? INIKAN T**."

"Cokelat berarti tanah ya? Sepertinya lemah, yah biarlah."

Begitulah suara-suara yang terdengar disana. Dengungan kegembiraan, kepasrahan, rasa syukur, serta rasa protes menyatu memenuhi ruangan besar itu. Tak terkecuali dengan 2 tokoh utama kita yang sedang melihat Griamore mereka dengan perasaan gembira dan sedikit-heran.

Bagaimana tidak heran? Di Griamore Naruko terdapat 3 warna, yaitu warna biru di bagian kiri dan bawah, warna merah di bagian tengah dan lingkaran, dan warna putih di bagian atas. Sedangkan untuk Naruto Griamorenya berwarna ... transparan, yah bukan berwarna sih kalau transparan, tetapi itu membuat mereka berdua heran.

Yah untuk Naruko tidak terlalu heran karena bila di Griamore seseorang terdapat warna lebih dari satu itu artinya ia bisa mengendalikan atau mengeluarkan kekuatan dari masing-masing warna tersebut. Itu berarti Naruko bisa mengendalikan 3 kekuatan, yaitu air, api, dan cahaya. Nah untuk Naruto inilah yang terlalu mengherankan, setiap Griamore pastilah berwarna jadi mana mungkin ada Griamore yang tidak berwarna. Yah, Naruto akan memeriksanya setibanya di rumah nanti.

Di Rumah

"Tadaima/Tadaima," ucap kedua orang yang mempunyai wajah sama, yang membedakan hanyalah rambut, warna kulit, dan jenis kelamin. Naruto dan Naruko yang sudah memasuki rumah mereka- rumah Kaa-san mereka mulai mendudukkan diri di kursi yang ada disana.

"Naruto Nii-chan, ayo perlihatkan, perlihatkan Griamore unikmu itu! Aku penasaran kenapa Griamorenya Nii-chan Transparan." Ucap Naruko yang menyuruh Naruto, Nii-channya memperlihatkan Griamorenya, "Ayo cepat Nii-chan!".

"Ha'i, ha'i," ucap Naruto yang mulai mengeluarkan sihirnya. Sinar tipis berwarna hijau menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan kemudian keluarlah Griamorenya dari ketiadaan.

Sring Sring

Whush

Terlihatlah Griamore tersebut yang sebelumnya mengeluarkan angin entah dari mana. Griamore tersebut tidak seperti yang Naruto dan Naruko lihat sebelumnya, melainkan Griamore itu berwarna Hijau, bukan lagi Transparan. Melihat itu mereka berdua pun bingung mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi.

"Apa tertukar dengan punya orang lain sewaktu kita pulang ya Nii-chan?" tanya Naruko dan dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Naruto.

"Tidak mungkin tertukar Naruko, Griamore yang sudah memilih pemiliknya sendiri terikat dengan orang tersebut. Jadi mustahil bisa tertukar."

"Tapi tetap saja ini membingungkan Nii-chan," ucap Naruko mengungkapkan pikirannya.

"Ya, kau benar Naruko. Tapi yah biarlah, yang penting aku sudah punya Griamore, dan dari warnanya berarti elemen sihirku adalah Angin."

"Ummu, kau benar Nii-chan. Tapi lihat punyaku, punya 3 warna yang berarti unsur elemenku ada 3, yaitu air, api, dan cahaya." Ucapnya girang dan kemudian munculah Griamore miliknya yang mempunyai 3 warna.

"Itu berarti aku lebih kuat darimu Nii-chan dan aku bisa melindungimu, hehehe." Lanjutnya sambil tertawa pelan, melihat itu aku pun berkata ...

"Ha'i Ha'i, aku pun bisa melindungimu Naruko. Tapi tidakkah kau ingat bahwa dulu kau kalah olehku?" ucap Naruto kepada Naruko yang kemudian membuatnya mengerucutkan bibir, itu membuatnya menjadi semakin Kawai.

"Mou Nii-chan itu kan dulu, kita hanya berlatih fisik dan sihir dasar saja, bukannya sihir elemen. Aku kan hanya seorang perempuan sedangkan kau seorang laki-laki, jadi wajar kalau aku kalah dalam berlomba lari waktu." Ucapnya kepada Naruto dan Naruto hanya membalas dengan tertawa pelan dan berkata ...

"Hahaha, ha'i ha'i. Jadi ayo kita latihan sihir elemen sekarang," ucap Naruto mengajak Naruko untuk latihan.

"Ha'i."

Di Tempat Latihan

Kuat, harus jadi lebih kuat. Siapa yang tidak ingin menjadi lebih kuat? Entah itu untuk melindungi seseorang yang berharga baginya ataupun untuk membalas dendam, menjadi kuat adalah salah satu solusinya. Seseorang berlatih untuk menjadi kuat mempunyai batasan, entah itu dalam bentuk kekuatan ataupun stamina. Batasan itu hadir untuk memberitahu mereka bahwa itulah batasan mereka dan mereka harus mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka agar tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan. Kebanyakan dari mereka menuruti hal itu dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya ketika mereka lelah, namun berbeda dengan 2 orang berbeda genre tetapi wajah mereka sama persis, kecuali yah kalian tahu kan? Mereka terlihat lelah dan berkeringat sangat banyak, tetapi masih saja melanjutkan latihan mereka.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh, Naruko, ayo kita lampaui batasan kita agar kita menjadi lebih kuat, tidak perduli apa yang akan terjadi pada tubuh kita, kita harus melampaui batasan yang telah ditetapkan." Ucap yang bergeser laki-laki, Naruto, kepada adiknya, Naruko.

"Hah, hah, hah, ha'i Nii-chan." Ucap Naruto sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Whush

Angin berhembus membelai rambut kedua orang itu, mereka berdiam cukup lama dan perlahan menjauh. Jarak mereka saat ini sangat jauh tetapi masih bisa terlihat oleh mereka berdua. Kemudian Naruto dan Naruko mengucapkan sebuah mantra yang berbeda.

"Angin berhembus dengan sangat kencang melewati apapun yang disentuhnya, tatkala mereka mengamuk terbentuklah suatu serangan yang dahsyat," ucap Naruto.

" **Wind Magic : Super Sonic Wind** ," lanjutnya mengucapkan jurusnya dan kemudian perlahan-lahan dari kedua telapak tangannya yang mengarah kedepan memunculkan aliran angin yang berkumpul disana membentuk seperti sebuah kepala komet yang mulai membesar seiring berlalunya waktu.

"Api yang keluar dari ketiadaan, membakar semua yang disentuhnya, tatkala mereka marah akan kesedihan dan pengkhianatan terbentuklah suatu serangan yang dahsyat," ucap Naruko.

" **Fire Magic : Super Dragon Fire** ," ucap Naruko yang juga mengeluarkan jurusnya. Dari kedua telapak tangannya yang mengarah kedepan terbentuklah api yang berkumpul dari ketiadaan membentuk kepala naga yang mengerikan, kepala naga itu terus berkobar dan membesar seiring berlalunya waktu.

"Hehehe, kau sudah siap Naruko?"

"Aku siap kapanpun Nii-chan."

"Terima ini Naruko/Nii-chan, **Shoot/Shoot**!" ucap keduanya bersamaan dan meluncurlah kedua serangan yang sangat dahsyat itu.

Duarrr

Swush Swush Swush

Kedua jurus itu saling berbenturan yang menyebabkan suara ledakan dan angin yang berhembus sangat kencang. Kini tidak terlihat apa-apa disana dikarenakan banyak debu yang bertebaran layaknya seperti sebuah dinding yang menutupi penglihatan akibat kedua jurus yang berbenturan tadi.

Syuuu

Whush

Tak terlihat lagi debu yang bertebaran dan yang terlihat disana adalah sebuah kawah yang sangat besar, seperti habis dihantam dengan meteor berukuran sedang saja. Naruko dan Naruto terlihat terbaring kelelahan tak jauh dari kawah yang sangat besar tersebut. Awan yang berada di atas kawah tersebut tidak ada lagi hingga terbentuklah lubang di langit yang biru tersebut.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh/Hah, hah, hah." Ucap mereka berdua terengah-engah dan kemudian mereka bangkit dan mulai berjalan.

"Kau, hosh, memang, hosh, hebat Naruko." Puji sang kakak kepada adiknya ketika mereka berdua sudah berhadapan.

"Kau, hah, juga, hah, hebat Nii-chan." Puji balik sang adik kepada kakaknya dan mereka berdua pun tersenyum puas melihat hasil dari perbuatan mereka ini.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang Naruko,' ajak Naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruko.

"Ha'i Nii-chan," setelah mengucapkan hal itu Naruko berjalan dibelakang kakaknya yang sudah mulai berjalan duluan.

Setelah kepergian mereka berdua, kawah bekas ledakan yang diakibatkan oleh kedua saudara tersebut perlahan-lahan mengecil dan kemudian kembali seperti semula, lapangan hijau yang luas seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa disana. Begitupun dengan langitnya, angin mulai membawa kembali awan-awan untuk berdamping kembali dengan langit yang biru itu.

Apakah kalian heran kenapa bisa seperti itu? Itu karena lapangan luas yang ada disana termasuk ke dalam wilayah klan Uzumaki. Walaupun termasuk klan kecil, klan Uzumaki menyimpan banyak sekali misteri, bahkan para anggota klan dan para penduduk desa tidak tau tentang apa saja misteri klan mereka sendiri. Dan lapangan yang kembali seperti semula itulah salah satu misteri yang ada disana.

TbC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yo, lama tak jumpa Minna-san. Saya mohon maaf karena lama update dan word yang sedikit. Kemampuan saya masih kecil karena baru jadi penulis, untuk update chapter depan dan seterusnya bakalan lama lagi updatenya dan word bertambah sedikit-sedikit. Tapi saya berharap masih ada yang membacanya, yah walaupun begitu kalian bisa juga memberi kritikan dan saran di kolom review sesuka kalian. Sudah itu aja, bye :).

Sampai Jumpa di Chapter Depan.


	3. MitW - Chapter 3 - Berangkat (Part 1)

Magic in the World

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto amp; Highscholl DXD Ichie Ishibumi

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, School Life, Slice of Comedy, Slice of Life

Pair : Naruto Uzumaki X ... amp; Naruko Uzumaki X ...

Rate : M

Summary : Magic, sebuah kekuatan supranatural yang ada di dunia ini sejak lama. Dan sekarang banyak orang yang bisa menggunakan Magic, mereka disebut Magician. Para Magician ini ada di seluruh benua di dunia ini, ada yang baik dan ada yang jahat. Mereka terus berperang hingga pada saat peperangan memasuki babak akhir kedua belah pihak menyetujui dan menandatangani perjanjian perdamaian.

Warning : Author yang Newbie, Bahasa yang Rumit, GaJe, OC, OOC, Typo.

Attention :

Monolog

"Berbicara langsung"

'Berbicara dalam batin"

Judul/PoV/Chapter/Flashback

Jurus/Magic dikeluarkan

.

.

.

Selamat Membaca

.

.

.

Chapter 3 : Berangkat (Part 1)

"Oni-chan! Sudah siap belum?" teriak seorang gadis berambut kuning panjang dengan gaya twintail a.k.a Naruko.

"Belum!" jawab sang kakak a.k.a Naruto dari lantai atas.

"Cepatlah!" teriak sang adik lagi.

"Ha'i, ha'i."

Tap Tap Tap

Terdengar suara langkah dari anak tangga, terlihat Naruto yang memakai kaos berwarna oranye ditutupi rompi tanpa lengan berhoodie yang berwarna senada serta celana panjang berwarna hitam.

"Ng, Nii-chan." Ucap sang adik sambil melihat-lihat kakaknya dengan wajah yang penuh raut kebingungan.

"Ya, ada apa, Naruko?"

"Dimana barang-barangmu?"

"Kau lupa, ya? Kan ada sihir rahasia klan Uzumaki."

"Eh, oh, i-iya, aku lupa, hehehe." Ucap Naruko yang kemudian merapal mantra.

"Dimensi ruang dan waktu yang sudah ada sejak dunia ini diciptakan, terbukalah! Magic Dimension : Dimensional Space!"

Muncul portal dimensi berbentuk spiral di hadapan Naruko dan dengan segera Naruko memasukkan semua barang-barangnya ke dalam portal dimensi itu. Seperti mengetahui bahwa Naruko sudah memasukkan semua barang-barangnya, portal itu perlahan menghilang.

"Nah," ucapnya sambil menghadap ke arah Naruto. "Ayo kita berangkat!".

"Ha'i! Ittekimasu!"

Dimensional Space, merupakan salah satu sihir rahasia klan Uzumaki yang hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahuinya. Mereka mendapat kemampuan tersebut sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

Flashback On

Di lapangan luas klan Uzumaki yang dikelilingi hutan yang lebat terdapat dua orang manusia berbeda gender. Yah, mereka adalah Naruto Uzumaki dan Naruko Uzumaki. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat kelelahan dan terbaring menghadap langit biru yang terbentang luas di atas mereka. Dihiasi oleh awan-awan putih bergelombang.

Syuuu Settt

Angin tiba-tiba berhenti saat Naruto dan Naruko mulai bangun dan mulai duduk. Mata kakak beradik itu terpaku melihat apa yang ada di hadapan mereka saat ini.

"Na-Naruto Nii-chan," ucap Naruko ngeri ke kakaknya sambil menatap apa yang di hadapan mereka saat ini. "Apa itu?"

"E-entahlah, Naruko," jawab Naruto disertai gelengan.

Yang mereka lihat saat ini adalah sebuah benda gelap yang disekitarnya terdapat sulur-sulur yang sama gelapnya dengan benda tersebut, menari-nari di atas hamparan lapangan. Bergerak secara liar dan terus memanjang ke arah Naruto dan Naruko, mencoba menggapai mereka. Melihat hal tersebut, mereka mencoba berlari menjauh dari sulur-sulur yang mengejar dengan sangat cepat. Tapi mereka tidak bisa bergerak cepat karena rasa takut dan rasa kelelahan memenuhi pikiran dan tubuh dua orang tersebut.

Brugh

Naruto dan Naruko terjatuh akibat kedua pergelangan kaki mereka terlilit sulur-sulur hitam tersebut. Perlahan-lahan sulur-sulur itu menarik mereka ke tempat benda gelap yang mengeluarkan sulur-sulur itu.

"Na-Naruto Nii-chan," Ucap Naruko yang ketakutan.

"Na-Naruko," ucap Naruto kepada adiknya, mencoba menggapai tangan Naruko yang tubuhnya terseret lebih cepat dari Naruto.

Zrek Zrek

Benda gelap yang tadi muncul secara tiba-tiba mulai menenggelamkan dirinya ke tanah seakan tanah disekitarnya seperti pasir hisap yang membuat apapun terendam ke dalam tanah.

Sreeet

"Naruto Nii-chan!"

"Na-Naruko!" terlambat, Naruko sudah ditelan ke dalam tanah ketika Naruto hampir menggapai tangan adiknya tersebut.

Sluuur Tap

Tanah tersebut tertutup dan kembali ke bentuk semula, tanah yang dihiasi oleh banyak rerumputan. Hanya saja, Naruko tenggelam di dalam tanah itu dan Naruto mencoba menggalinya dengan kesepuluh jari dan kedua belah telapak tangannya. Tapi semua itu hal yang sia-sia, tanah yang ia gali perlahan-lahan menutup kembali dengan cepat. Tak ada celah untuk masuk ke dalam tanah dan mencoba menyelamatkan Naruko. Dan entah kenapa benda gelap tadi bisa masuk ke dalam tanah yang bisa menutup kembali dengan cepat.

"Naruko ... Naruko ... Narukooo!"

Duarrr

Tiba-tiba gelombang energi yang begitu dahsyat menguar dari tubuh Naruto. Bergerak secara liar seperti Naruto yang diliputi kesedihan dan kemarahan akan hilangnya adiknya.

"Narukooo!"

Duarrrrrr

Gelombang energi tersebut semakin besar seiring dengan meningkatnya kesedihan dan kemarahan yang Naruto alami. Dan secara perlahan gelombang tersebut membentuk sebuah lingkaran yang mengelilingi tubuh Naruto. Pupil matanya memutih menandakan dia sudah hilang kendali atas dirinya.

Secara perlahan, gelombang energi itu membesar, dan terus membesar. Tak lama kemudian, gelombang energi itu tidak lagi membesar, menandakan gelombang energi tersebut sudah mencapai ke titik maksimalnya.

Syuuu Sett

Angin tiba-tiba berhenti lagi, tapi tidak dengan gelombang energi yang ada di tubuh Naruto yang masih bergerak secara liar membentuk angin tersendiri bagi dirinya.

"Uwaaa! Naruto Nii-chaaan!"

Grep

Syuuu Wush

Secara tiba-tiba muncul benda gelap yang menelan Naruko tadi dan secara tiba-tiba pula Naruko keluar dari dalamnya dan dengan cepat memeluk kakaknya, Naruto. Gelombang energi yang ada di tubuh Naruto tadi juga menghilang tiba-tiba ketika Naruko memeluknya, dan ia mulai sadar terlihat dari pupil matanya yang kembali seperti semula, biru langit.

"Na-Naruko," ucap Naruto yang mulai sadar kepada adiknya yang tengah memeluknya dengan erat.

"Nii-chan, hiks. Lihat itu!" ucap Naruko seraya menunjuk ke arah belakangnya, tempat benda gelap itu muncul kembali.

Deg

"Ma-makhluk apa itu?" tanya Naruto entah kepada siapa, ketika ia melihat benda gelap tersebut ternyata sudah mengambil wujud seperti seekor ular yang gelap dan bertanduk. Di belakangnya terdapat ekornya sangat banyak yang juga berwarna gelap.

"Tenanglah, Ningen!"

Deg

"U-ular itu berbicara, Naruto Nii." Ucap Naruko yang masih memeluk kakaknya dan semakin mempererat pelukannya ketika ular bertanduk itu berbicara.

"Berlindung di belakangku, Naruko!" suruh Naruto kepada adiknya dan Naruko langsung menuruti perkataan kakaknya.

"Siapa kau? Apa maumu? Dan ... kau itu apa?" lanjut Naruto bertanya bertubi-tubi kepada ular bertanduk itu.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Ophis. Aku adalah sang naga ketidak terbatasan. Aku adalah pelindung klan Uzumaki, yang melindungi dari balik bayangan." Ucap mahluk tersebut yang ternyata namanya adalah Ophis, sang naga ketidak terbatasan dan pelindung klan Uzumaki.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku yang kedua! Apa maumu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada membentak dan terlihat masih merentangkan tangannya ke belakang, melindungi Naruko.

"Dasar, tidak sabaran. Semua Ningen sama saja sifatnya, tidak sabaran."

"Diam kau! Cepat jawab saja pertanyaanku! Apa maumu? Dan apa yang kau lakukan kepada adikku tadi?" Naruto semakin berucap keras kepada Ophis.

"Baiklah, akan aku beritahu, tapi sebelum itu-," ucapan Ophis yang menggantung tersebut membuat Naruto semakin waspada.

Sring

Muncul cahaya menyilaukan yang berasal dari Ophis, dan itu membuat Naruto beserta Naruko menutup mata mereka.

Syuuu

Tak berapa lama pun, cahaya menyilaukan itu meredup dan memperlihatkan sebuah siluet yang sepertinya siluet seorang manusia.

"Ka-kau!" ucap Naruto ketika cahaya menyilaukan tadi sudah lenyap, ekspresinya terkejut bukan main dan matanya membola melihat apa yang tidak seharusnya ia lihat. Naruko yang juga melihat hal tersebut menampakkan ekspresi terkejut dan ia langsung menyembunyikan badannya di belakang Naruto.

"Ada apa, Ningen? Ada apa sehingga kau memperlihatkan wajah yang begitu menyedihkan?" tanya Ophis dengan nada sarkastik ketika melihat ekspresi terkejutnya Naruto.

Twich

Muncul pertigaan di pelipis Naruto, "Me-menyedihkan?"

"Ya, menyedihkan."

"Justru kau yang menyedihkan!" ucap Naruto membentak Ophis, dan Ophis yang melihat hal itu pun menatap bingung Naruto.

'Ada apa dengan Ningen ini?' pikir sang naga ketidak terbatasan tersebut.

"Lihat saja tubuhmu itu! Tidak tertutupi sehelai benang pun!" oalah, ternyata Naruto dan Naruko melihat wujud Ophis yang berubah menjadi seorang gadis yang ... telanjang.

"Tak kusangka kau tertarik dengan tubuh ini, dasar Ningen no Baka! Huh, menyedihkan!" ucap Ophis yang lagi-lagi berucap dengan nada Sarkastik.

"Bukan begitu maksudku bodoh! Aku tidak tertarik dengan tubuhmu itu!" teriak Naruto dengan lantang, akan tetapi ucapan dan sikapnya tidak selaras. Terbukti kini lubang hidung Naruto mengeluarkan banyak darah dan ia terus-menerus mengelapnya.

"Ara, Ningen no Baka seperti dirimu memang tidak bisa jujur! Menyedihkan!"

"Nii-chan, Kono Hentai!"

Buagh

Brukkk

Skip

"Ugh," erang pemuda berambut jabrik yang lagi terbaring di atas sebuah kasur yang lumayan lebar. "Dimana aku?"

"Di rumahmu," sebuah suara terdengar di samping Naruto.

"Eh? Uwaaa!"

Brukkk

"Ittai~," ucap Naruto meringis kesakitan. "Ka-kau!"

"Bisakah kau berhenti berteriak? Telingaku terasa sakit mendengarnya," ucap Ophis yang mulai berbaring di kasur dan hidungnya seperti mengendus sesuatu.

"Kasurmu bau, tak kusangka kau masih mengompol." Ucap Ophis yang mulai beranjak dari kasur dan segera keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"O-oi! Itu bukan ba-."

Brakkk

Terlambat. Ophis sudah keluar dari kamar Naruto.

Di Ruang Keluarga

Di ruang keluarga sekarang ini dapat dilihat ada dua orang bergender sama sedang berbicara di tempat duduk yang panjang.

"Jadi, kau hidup sudah berapa lama, Ophis-chan?" tanya salah seorang yang berambut kuning panjang, Naruko.

"Baru seribu tahun," ucap salah seorang lagi berambut gelap panjang, Ophis.

'Ba-baru seribu tahun?' batin Naruko sweetdrop.

Tap Tap Tap

Terdengar langkah dari anak tangga, dan seketika Naruko beserta Ophis memandang ke arah anak tangga tersebut. Naruto, ia menuruni anak tangga itu dengan langkah yang pelan.

"Ne, Onii-chan." Ucap Naruko kepada kakaknya Naruto ketika ia sudah duduk bersama mereka.

"Ada apa, Naruko?" tanya Naruto kepada adiknya, akan tetapi matanya memicing tajam ke arah Ophis.

Jujur saja, Naruto masih mencurigai Ophis, biarpun dia terlihat seperti seorang gadis kecil bertubuh mungil.

"Tatapanku itu membuat diriku merasa terancam, Ningen!" tatapan Naruto tadi membuat Ophis berucap demikian sambil menutupi dadanya yang bisa dibilang ... kecil.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan candaanmu itu," ucap Naruto yang matanya masih tak lepas memandang tajam Ophis. "Apa maumu?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mauku ada-."

"Ne, Ophis-chan. Biar aku saja yang menjelaskannya," ucap Naruko yang menyela Ophis.

"Baiklah, jelaskanlah!"

"Jadi begini, Onii-chan. Selama ini kita telah mengusik tidurnya Ophis-chan," ucap Naruko kepada kakaknya, Naruto.

"Mengusik tidurnya? Kapan kita pernah mengusiknya? Kita saja baru pertama kali melihat dia," bingung Naruto sambil menatap Ophis sejenak dan menatap kembali Naruko.

"Iya, Naruto Nii-chan, kita mengusiknya setiap kali kita latihan di lapangan klan kita itu!" jelas Naruko.

"Kegiatan kalian yang berlari-lari tidak jelas setiap hari itu membuat diriku yang lagi tidur dengan tenang menjadi terusik." Jelas Ophis sambil menunjukkan wajah yang penuh dengan kekesalan.

"Dan apa-apaan dengan gerakan-gerakan aneh yang kalian buat itu? Menaik-turunkan tubuh kalian ke tanah, kalian mau m*mp*rk*s* tanah hah?" lanjut Ophis yang menjelaskan salah satu kegiatan dua kakak beradik itu yang mengusik kehidupannya.

"A-ano, itu bu-." Naruko jadi gelagapan ingin menjelaskan kesalahpahaman Ophis, tapi keburu disela lagi olehnya.

"Yah, kalau bocah laki-laki ini sih aku tidak heran karena dia 'memilikinya'. Tapi kau, Naruko, kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti itu juga? Oh, aku tahu, kau pasti dipaksanya kan? Sungguh kakak yang buruk dan sangat menyedihkan!"

Ucapan Ophis tadi membuat Naruko tambah gelagapan dan Naruto? Tidak usah dipertanyakan lagi, karena saat ini dia mulai menunjukkan ekspresi yang penuh dengan raut kekesalan. Baru beberapa menit dia bangun dari pingsannya karena hal yang tidak senonoh sebelumnya dan sekarang ia malah diejek oleh orang, ralat maksudnya naga yang baru bertemu dengannya, bahkan setengah hari pun belum sampai.

"Oi oi oi!" Naruto berteriak dengan keras kepada Ophis. "Itu namanya push up, kau mengerti? Push up," lanjutnya.

"Tidak," jawabnya datar sedatar kedua buah d*d*nya.

Well, jawaban Ophis tadi tentu saja membuat Naruto semakin kesal. Tapi perkataan Ophis itu benar, kalian tahu? Yah, kalian tidak tahu.

Nah, begini saja, Ophis itu kan seekor naga? Dan kata Ophis sendiri, ia baru hidup selama seribu tahun. Selama masa hidupnya untuk apa seekor naga melakukan kegiatan seperti itu. Coba kalian bayangkan! Kalian membayangkannya? Jadi, bagaimana ketika membayangkannya melakukan kegiatan tersebut? Ingin muntah atau tertawa? Mungkin keduanya.

Ophis, seekor naga, naga itu kuat kan? Apalagi ia dijuluki sebagai sang naga ketidakterbatasan. Sungguh lucu jika seekor naga melakukan push up, dan jika ia melakukannya, untuk apa? Sungguh kegiatan yang sia-sia.

"Ma~, ma~, sudahlah Naruto Nii-chan." Naruto yang sudah beranjak mendekati Ophis langsung ditenangkan oleh Naruko.

Naruto masih terlihat belum tenang, tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia menghela nafas.

"Hah~, baiklah. Jadi, kau protes karena kami mengusikmu kan?" tanya Naruto dan Ophis mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kami minta maaf. Lalu, apa yang bisa kami berikan untuk menebus kesalahan kami?" Naruto bukannya takut dengan Ophis, yah ada sih sedikit rasa takut. Akan tetapi, dia itu merupakan seorang laki-laki dan laki-laki berpikir terlebih dahulu baru bertindak. Dia tidak mungkin melawan Ophis yang merupakan sang naga ketidakterbatasan.

"Aku ingin kau masuki lubang punyaku!"

Duagh Brakkk

"Nii-chan! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Naruko kepada kakaknya karena dengan tiba-tiba Naruto memukul wajah Ophis dan mengakibatkan Ophis terpental menabrak lemari buku yang ada di ruangan keluarga tersebut.

"Ugh," eluh Ophis yang sepertinya lagi kesakitan akibat dari serangan mendadak dari Naruto.

Kenapa Ophis sampai kesakitan dan terpental hanya karena satu pukulan di wajahnya? Entahlah, mungkin karena beberapa saat yang lalu ketika Naruko hilang dibawa oleh Ophis, secara tiba-tiba muncul gelombang energi dari tubuh Naruto. Dan kemungkinan itulah yang menyebabkan Ophis terlihat kesakitan dan terpental hanya karena satu pukulan.

Jika kalian memikirkan dan mengingat bahwa Ophis adalah sang naga ketidakterbatasan, pastinya kalian tetap heran bagaimana bisa ia merasa kesakitan dan terpental begitu mudahnya. Dan itu hanya karena sebuah gelombang energi yang muncul sebentar dari tubuh Naruto, sungguh mengherankan.

'Ada apa dengannya? Tiba-tiba memukul wajahku seperti ini,' batin sang naga ketidakterbatasan yang bingung.

'Lagipula, apa salahku?' batinnya kembali bertanya dengan bingung.

"Kenapa kau memukulku, Ningen?" tanya Ophis yang sudah mulai berdiri dan menatap mata Naruto dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hah! Kenapa katamu? Kau menyuruhku untuk memasuki lubang punyamu! Kau pikir aku ini laki-laki murahan apa?"

Ucapan Naruto tersebut sukses membuat Naruko dan Ophis paham dan mereka langsung memasang raut wajah yang penuh kekesalan.

"Naruto Nii-chan, Kono Hentai!"

"Ningen, Kono Hentai!"

Plak

Duagh

Dukkk

Naruto terlempar menabrak dinding dan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Naruko menampar sang kakak dengan tamparan keras, terbukti di pipi kiri Naruto terdapat bekas tamparan Naruko. Sedangkan Ophis memukul wajahnya, terlihat di pipi kanannya ada bekas pukulan.

"Naruto Nii-chan! Sejak kapan kau jadi orang mesum? Hah!"

"Huh, mungkin dari lahir dia mesum, Naruko. Atau mungkin dia selama ini mengintipmu ketika kau mandi. Huh, dia seorang Ningen dan kakak yang sangat menyedihkan!"

"Ugh," Naruto merintih kesakitan dan mencoba bangun dari posisinya yang saat ini bisa dikatakan ... memalukan.

Naruto sudah bangun dan berdiri menatap Naruko dan Ophis dengan kesal, "Hoi! Sakit sekali, kalian tahu!"

"Kau pikir ketika kau memukulku tadi tidak sakit? Hah!"

"Naruto Nii-chan, apakah benar yang dikatakan Ophis-chan tadi kalau kau sering mengintipmu ketika aku lagi mandi?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Dattebayou!"

"Dia berbohong, Naruko. Lihat saja hidungnya masih mimisan!"

"Ini karena kau memukulku tadi, Dattebayou!"

"Oh."

Setelah percekcokan tadi selesai dan semuanya duduk di kursi masing-masing, mereka mulai membicarakan hal yang sempat terganggu tadi.

"Jadi, apa maksudmu dengan kau ingin aku memasuki lubang punyamu?" tanya Naruto yang membuka percakapan.

"Maksudku adalah aku ingin kau masuk ke lubang portal dimensi punyaku. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan berdua saja denganmu," jawab Ophis dan seketika di sampingnya muncul bulatan hitam yang cukup untuk dimasuki manusia.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" heran Naruto.

"Nanti kau akan tahu, ayo cepat masuk!" jawab Ophis dan Naruto mulai memasuki lubang hitam tersebut, lubang portal dimensi.

Ophis yang melihat wajah yang penuh kekhawatiran dari Naruko pun mulai berkata, "Jangan cemas Naruko, hanya sebentar."

Naruko pun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baiklah."

Setelah itu Ophis masuk ke dalam portal, mengikuti Naruto yang sudah masuk duluan.

Di dalam portal

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Naruto to the point.

"Kau, apa kau tidak merasakan ada yang berbeda darimu?"

"Berbeda? Apanya?" Naruto bingung dengan perkataan Ophis, tapi tak lama dari itu matanya membulat. "Aku ... aku merasa lebih kuat! Tubuhku seperti dipenuhi oleh energi yang terus mengalir. Rasanya ... seperti aliran yang tak berujung!"

"Hah~, tepat seperti dugaanku. Kau telah mendapatkan warisan mana dari pendahulunya klan Uzumaki."

"Tunggu. Warisan? Apa yang kau maksud dengan warisan?"

"Warisan dari sang pencipta segala keanehan yang ada pada klan Uzumaki. Semua yang berhubungan, mulai dari lapangan tempat kalian berlatih, hingga keturunan darah Uzumaki. Salah satunya adalah warisan mana yang telah dikumpulkan selama berabad-abad silam."

"Jadi, maksudmu aku mendapatkan mana alam yang dikumpulkan pendahuluku?"

"Tentu saja, dasar bodoh. Kau ini tidak mengerti-mengerti, ya?"

"Oh, kalau begitu--," Naruto memejamkan matanya dan beberapa saat kemudian muncul sebuah orb berwarna-warni. "Ini, kukembalikan."

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau bisa mengeluarkan energi mana alam itu?"

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja terpikir olehku bagaimana mengeluarkannya. Dan juga, aku tidak butuh ini. Kekuatan yang bukan dari dalam diriku tidak akan pernah kupakai."

"Hah! Apa maksudmu? Kau itu lemah, bukankah kau tahu? Kau perlu energi itu untuk meningkatkan kekuatanmu!"

"Aku tahu aku lemah. Hanya saja, aku merasakan kekuatan tersembunyi yang tak terbatas dari orb ini. Menjadi terlalu kuat tidaklah enak. Tidak ada rasa senang ketika mengalahkan lawan hanya dengan sekali pukul ataupun ledakan yang besar. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku bosan."

"Heh, kau sombong sekali. Lalu, bagaimana ketika seseorang yang kau sayangi berada dalam bahaya dan kau tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkannya karena lemahnya dirimu? Hah!"

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak perduli dengan hal itu. Bila memang sudah waktunya untuk seseorang meninggalkan dunia ini, tidak ada yang bisa kuperbuat."

"Setidaknya itu bisa sedikit memperpanjang masa hidup seseorang yang kau sayangi!"

"Aku mengerti, aku mengerti. Jadi, bisakah kau berhenti cerewet? Aku hanya bicara asal-asalan saja tadi. Dan tak kusangka bahwa sang ketidakterbatasan sepertimu memiliki emosi yang seperti itu. Hah~."

Ophis yang mendengar itu menghela nafas panjang. Ia juga tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan seemosi ini. Selama hidupnya, yang ia lakukan hanyalah berbaring di dimensinya ini. Tidak pernah ada yang berkunjung ke lapangan tempat Naruto dan Naruko berlatih.

Selama waktu yang ia habiskan, baru pertama kali ini ada yang mengunjungi lapangan tersebut. Tentu saja ia sangat senang akan hal itu. Kata-kata yang hati dan mulutnya ucapkan hanyalah kebohongan belaka. Ia sebenarnya tidak terusik oleh mereka berdua, melainkan bahagia. Akan tetapi, kebahagiaan tersebut sedikit berkurang ketika ia mengetahui bahwa mereka tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Maka dari itu, dia mencoba menarik perhatian mereka berdua, dengan cara menculik Naruko walau hanya sebentar.

"Ya sudah, apa hanya itu yang mau kau bicarakan? Kalau sudah, ayo kita kembali. Naruko pasti khawatir sekali."

"Tunggu sebentar," ucap Ophis yang memegang sudut baju Naruto.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Ophis dengan raut wajah heran dan bertanya, "Kenapa? Ada lagi yang mau kau bicarakan? Kalau soal tidak boleh memberitahukan ini ke Naruko, tidak akan aku beritahu. Kau bisa pegang ucapanku."

Ophis belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin berbicara.

"Lagipula, kalau soal warisan tadi, kurasa tidak apa-apa jika memberitahukannya ke Naruko." Naruto berbicara lagi, mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Kalau soal warisan tadi, kau boleh memberitahukannya. Tapi ini soal lain. Apa yang tidak boleh kau ceritakan ke siapapun adalah ..."

Kedua bola mata Naruto melebar ketika Ophis memberitahukan hal yang tak terduga. Dan dengan berakhirnya pembicaraan antara dua ras yang berbeda, mereka pun kembali.

Kembali ke ruangan

Syuuut

Portal dimensi tampak muncul lagi di ruangan ini. Menyaksikan hal tersebut, Naruko berdiri di depan portal.

Tap

Langkah kaki Naruto terdengar menapaki ruangan. Kemudian, Naruto muncul diikuti Ophis di belakangnya.

"Yo, Naruko-chan! Kau terlihat khawatir sekali. Kenapa? Apa kau cemas terhadap Onii-chan mu yang ini tercinta ini? Hehehe," canda Naruto kepada adiknya.

"Si-siapa yang cemas? A-aku tidak cemas terhadapmu! Aku ... aku hanya cemas terhadap Ophis-chan! Siapa tahu kau melakukan hal-hal aneh kepadanya."

"Ugh, kata-katamu itu membuat hatiku sakit, Imoutou yo!"

"Hmm, ucapanmu mengandung kontradiksi, Naruko. Tak sejalan dengan ekspresimu sebelumnya."

"A-ah! Daripada itu, apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?" Naruko bertanya kepada mereka berdua, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan ke arah yang lain.

Naruto dan Ophis saling melirik satu sama lain. Kemudian Naruto berbicara, "Bukan hal yang penting kok, Naruko. Ophis hanya memberitahu keistimewaan tempat ini."

"Hmm, keistimewaan tempat ini?"

"Ya, ternyata segala keanehan yang kita alami sejak berada di desa ini diciptakan oleh para pendahulu klan Uzumaki."

"Maksudmu, salah satunya adalah lapangan tempat kita berlatih? Bila sudah hancur entah kehancurannya yang kecil ataupun kehancuran yang besar yang kita perbuat kembali seperti semula?"

"Yap, benar sekali. Dan juga, kau tahu, sirkuit mana yang ada di dalam tubuhku terbuka karena kita berlatih disini selama setahun. Itulah mengapa hanya dalam waktu satu tahun, aku mulai bisa mengeluarkan sihir!"

"Woah, desa ini memang luar biasa!" kagum Naruto akan desa tempat kelahiran ibunya. Kemudian, dia bertanya, "Tapi, kenapa hanya untuk memberitahu hal tersebut sampai meminta untuk berbicara empat mata dengan Naruto Onii-chan, Ophis?"

Sekali lagi, Naruto dan Ophis melirik satu sama lain.

"Sebenarnya, aku tadi memastikan apakah dia mendapatkan 'warisannya'. Dan ternyata memang dia mendapatkannya, bila orang lain tahu tentang 'warisan' tersebut. Maka akan terjadi eksploitasi besar-besaran disini, tapi itu terserah pada Naruto. Aku hanya akan mengatakan, sedikit orang yang tahu, sedikit pula resikonya."

"Wa-warisan? Warisan apa yang kau maksud, Ophis-chan?" Naruko bingung dengan perkataan Ophis tentang warisan.

Yah, dan sekali lagi Naruto dan juga Ophis saling melirik satu sama lain. Ophis menaikkan kedua bahunya, tanda memang itu terserah pada Naruto.

Sejenak Naruto berpikir, lalu dia mengangguk mantap dan mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, muncullah sebuah orb warna-warni yang sama seperti bola energi yang Naruto keluarkan pada saat ada di dalam portal tadi.

Naruko terkejut sekaligus terpana melihat orb itu, "Apa ini, Onii-chan?"

"Inilah warisan yang Ophis sebut daritadi. Sebuah orb yang berisi mana alam yang telah dikumpulkan selama beberapa abad terakhir."

"He-hebat sekali, Onii-chan! Aku ... bisa merasakan kekuatan yang luar biasa dari orb ini."

"Yah, aku tahu. Jadi, kuberikan padamu saja."

"Eh?" Ophis dan Naruko terkejut mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan, Onii-chan?" Naruko bertanya dengan bingung kepada kakaknya, sedangkan Ophis yang sepertinya mulai paham akan maksud Naruto mulai kembali ke ekspresi stoicnya.

"Yah, seperti yang kau tahu, aku ini lemah, belum bisa menampung kekuatan sebesar itu. Sejujurnya, kau lebih kuat dariku, Naruko. Jauh lebih kuat. Maka dari itu, aku ... percayakan kekuatan ini padamu, Naruko." Sambil tersenyum Naruto berkata dengan bijak kepada Naruko.

Tapi Naruko tak semudah itu menerima kepercayaan sebesar itu. Apalagi, kekuatan sebesar itu dipercayakan kepadanya. Dia bahagia bahwa Naruto percaya padanya. Akan tetapi, bila warisan itu memilih Naruto sebagai wadah untuk kekuatannya, itu berarti bahwa Naruto lebih pantas menerimanya daripada ia.

Seakan tahu pemikiran adiknya, Naruto berbicara lagi, "Kau tahu, pantas atau tidak pantasnya seseorang menerima kekuatan yang bahkan yang diberikan kepadanya bukanlah hal yang harus dipikirkan. Terkadang, sebuah kekuatan hanya akan menjerumuskan seseorang yang tamak akan hal itu. Tapi kau tidak memiliki ketamakan seperti itu, Naruko, karena kita saudara, aku percaya padamu. Karena kau akan memakai kekuatan untuk melindungi orang-orang yang berharga bagimu, bukan untuk kejahatan."

"Na-ruto Onii-chan." Perasaan bahagia menyelimuti Naruko dan kemudian, dia berkata, "Baiklah, aku terima! Terima kasih, Naruto Onii-chan!"

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya, begitupun dengan Ophis, yang terharu melihat kepercayaan sebuah keluarga.

Kemudian, Naruto menyerahkan orb tersebut kepada Naruko. Dan orb tersebut masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruko.

"Nah, sekarang kalian akan kuberi salah satu sihir khusus klan Uzumaki." Ucap Ophis yang mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan atau scroll berwarna hitam.

"Sihir khusus klan Uzumaki? Maksudmu rantai hitam?" tanya Naruko yang mengingat sihir ibunya yang merupakan salah satu sihir khusus.

"Bukan yang itu. Tapi sihir Dimensional Space. Sebuah sihir dimensi untuk menyimpan segala macam peralatan, perlengkapan, atau apapun itu. Waktu tidak berlaku bagi dimensi ini. Rantai hitam juga memiliki dimensi seperti ini, tapi berbeda pengaturan dengan sihir ini. Lagipula, kalian tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan sihir rantai hitam."

"Di-mensional space? Te-terdengar hebat! Tapi, apa yang kau maksud bahwa kami tidak akan pernah bisa melakuian sihir rantai hitam?" Naruko bertanya.

"Mungkin kalian sudah tahu, bahwa klan Uzumaki memiliki ciri khas berupa rambut merah. Sihir rantai hitam hanya bisa dilakukan oleh keturunan Uzumaki yang berambut merah. Entah kenapa bisa seperti itu. Tapi mungkin itu karena bila ada anggota klan Uzumaki yang menikah dengan orang luar, akan memiliki keturunan yang tidak murni. Tapi walaupun begitu, keturunan mereka yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah memiliki darah yang Uzumaki yang dominan daripada darah orangtuanya yang bukan berasal dari klan. Dan itu menunjukkan salah satu ciri khas klan Uzumaki."

"Jadi begitu, aku mengerti." Naruko baru tahu akan hal tersebut, begitupun dengan Naruto.

"Klan Uzumaki dikenal oleh dunia karena rambut merah mereka dan sihir rantai hitam. Walaupun desa ini kecil, tapi mengandung banyak misteri. Tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui bahwa klan Uzumaki memiliki sihir-sihir yang lebih daripada itu, salah satunya adalah Dimensional Space. Para pendahulu menyegel ingatan semua sihir-sihir tersebut beserta ingatan semua orang yang mengetahuinya."

Mendengar ada yang ganjil dari penjelasan tersebut, Naruto bertanya kepada Ophis. "Tunggu, jadi kenapa kau tahu hal tersebut?"

"Itu hanya hipotesis ku."

"Tunggu, maksudmu kau tidak tahu apapun yang terjadi tapi kau membuat hipotesis untuk segala hal yang kau katakan sebelumnya?"

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi setidaknya, hipotesis ku mendekati kebenaran, kan? Contohnya saja seperti orb tadi, kekuatan sebesar itu bila tidak dikumpulkan oleh pendahulu lalu siapa yang mengumpulkannya?"

"Hmm, masuk akal juga. Tapi entah kenapa aku masih belum bisa menerimanya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang janggal." Naruto menunduk sambil mencengkram bajunya pada bagian dadanya.

"Tidak usah berpikir berlebihan, sekarang ambillah scroll ini dan pelajarilah." Ophis menyerahkan scroll hitam tersebut kepada mereka.

"Kalau begitu, itu saja untuk saat ini. Aku pergi dulu, aku mengantuk."

Zwuuut

Wuuush

Setelah Ophis pergi Naruto berkata, "Hah~, dasar tukang tidur."

"Onii-chan!" Naruko tiba-tiba berteriak kepada Naruto dengan kedua tangannya mengepal di depan dada.

"A-ada apa, Naruko? Kau mengagetkanku saja," Naruto benar-benar terkejut dan bertanya kepada Naruko.

"Ayo kita latihan sihir Dimensional Space!" Naruko dengan semangat mengajak Naruto latihan.

"Hah~, semangat sekali kau ini. Baiklah, Ayo, kita latihan!"

"Ouuu!"

Kruyuuuk

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi seperti amarah sang naga dari arah perut mereka berdua.

"A-ah, tapi sebelum itu kita makan dulu, Naruko."

"O-oke, Onii-chan, hihihi."

Flashback Off

Begitulah sedikit banyak cerita tentang apa yang mereka lalui selama di desa Uzushiogakure. Dan kini, petualangan baru mereka akan dimulai!

TbC

Yah, lama tak jumpa untuk cerita ini, hehehe. Kalau kalian baca cerita baruku yang kupublish hari ini, maka kalian akan tahu kenapa saya gak update-update. Yah, saya mempublish dua cerita harus, yang satu complete dan yang satu berseri.

Sebenarnya, untuk yang komen atau review di dua cerita baru saya hari ini mau kutanya di chapter selanjutnya dari DXD Shippuden, tapi yah sudahlah, disini aja, tapi akan kutanya lagi nanti. Pertanyaan saya adalah memangnya font nya yang muncul besar ya? Saya ngetik menggunakan ukuran 16, soalnya biar lebih mudah bagi saya ngetiknya dari hp dan untuk mencari typo. Kalo kalian baca dari web/browser, ukurannya normal kok. Tapi mungkin kalian bacanya dari aplikasi, mungkin itu sebabnya font yang kugunakan, terpakai juga di cerita. Jujur saja, saya enak memakai web daripada aplikasi ffn. Publish cerita ini juga dari web. Karena lebih mudah bagi saya gitu.

Oh iya, chapter ini baru selesai kutulis malam ini. Dan rasanya cerita ini semakin hambar dan monoton saja. Tapi tenang, tetap akan saya lanjutkan walaupun tak tahu kapan update lagi.

Hmm, untuk saat ini itu saja.

Sekitar jam 20:30.

13 Agustus 2019.

Sampai Jumpa di Chapter Depan.

Sevirel Reshi Dashi, out!


	4. Chapter 4 - Berangkat (Part 2)

**Magic in the World**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto & Highscholl DXD © Ichie Ishibumi

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, School Life, Slice of Comedy, Slice of Life

Pair : (Untuk sementara tidak ada)

Rate : M

Summary : Magic, sebuah kekuatan supranatural yang ada di dunia ini sejak lama. Dan sekarang banyak orang yang bisa menggunakan Magic, mereka disebut Magician. Para Magician ini ada di seluruh benua di dunia ini, ada yang baik dan ada yang jahat. Mereka terus berperang hingga pada saat peperangan memasuki babak akhir kedua belah pihak menyetujui dan menandatangani perjanjian perdamaian.

Warning : Author yang Newbie, Bahasa yang Rumit, GaJe, OC, OOC, Typo.

Attention :

Monolog

"Berbicara langsung"

'Berbicara dalam batin"

 **Judul/PoV/Chapter/Flashback**

 **Jurus/Magic dikeluarkan**

.

.

.

Selamat Membaca 😊

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4 : Berangkat (Part 2)**

Wuuush

Angin lembut menerpa pepohonan yang ada di hutan. Suara hembusan angin menyatu dengan suara-suara para binatang yang ada disana.

Bisikan lembut seakan menarik semua yang ada di luar untuk masuk ke dalam hutan. Hutan yang terlihat tentram dari luar, tetapi mencekam dari dalam. Halusinasi-halusinasi bertebaran di sepanjang jalan menuju hutan tersebut.

Hutan yang bisa terlihat oleh semua orang, bahkan dari kejauhan.

Hutan yang menyesatkan, kejam, mengerikan, dan berbagai sebutan lain yang mengerikan untuknya. Tapi, hutan itu lebih dikenal oleh semua orang dengan sebutan ... **Hutan Kematian**.

Sudah jadi pengetahuan umum bagi masyarakat di ibukota mengenai hutan tersebut. Bahkan, eksistensinya terkenal di beberapa kerajaan lain.

Hutan Kematian terletak di bagian barat daya Kerajaan Bintang Harapan. Akan tetapi letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari desa Uzushiogakure.

Dan saat ini, ada dua orang saudara berbeda jenis kelamin sedang beristirahat di dalam hutan tersebut.

"Hutan ini tak seseram yang dikatakan penduduk desa, Nii-chan." Ucap sang adik kepada sang kakak.

"Benar juga, tapi tetaplah berhati-hati, Naruko. Para penduduk desa tidak akan menyebutkan hutan ini berbahaya jika tidak ada bukti yang kuat." Sang kakak menasehati adiknya untuk tetap berhati-hati.

Mereka berdua tentu saja adalah Naruto Uzumaki dan Naruko Uzumaki. Mereka menempuh perjalanan tadi pagi dari desa Uzushiogakure ke ibukota Kerajaan 4 Musim. Satu-satunya rute tercepat ke ibukota dari desa desa Uzushiogakure adalah melalui hutan ini.

Melalui Hutan Kematian ini, bila seseorang sedang beruntung, maka orang tersebut akan keluar dari sisi satunya dalam beberapa jam. Akan tetapi, bila tidak sedang beruntung, maka akan keluar dari hutan ini selama berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu, berbulan-bulan, bertahun-tahun, atau bahkan ... **selamanya terjebak dalam Hutan Kematian ini sampai ajal menjemput**.

"Begitu kita keluar dari hutan ini, tinggal melewati dua desa lagi untuk mencapai ibukota. Menurut para penduduk, kita akan mencapai ibukota dalam waktu delapan hari." Naruto mengatakan hal yang diketahuinya sambil merenung.

"Yah, tapi bila kita bisa segera keluar dari hutan ini sebelum malam, Nii-chan." Naruko menjelaskan syarat dalam perjalanannya untuk waktu yang ditentukan.

"Semoga saja kita mengambil rute yang tepat." Naruto berharap untuk itu.

"Ya, semoga saja." Begitupun dengan Naruko.

Dalam keheningan Naruto berpikir dengan keras apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya dan apa yang terjadi pada hutan ini. Mengingat beberapa saat yang lalu dia merasakan perasaan tidak enak.

 **Naruto PoV**

Apa-apaan ini? Pikiranku sebelum memasuki hutan ini dalam keadaan baik dan segar. Tetapi setelah memasuki hutan ini, pikiran dan tubuhku menjadi sedikit kacau.

Aku tidak tahu Naruko merasakannya atau tidak, tapi sirkuit mana yang ada di dalam tubuhku juga sedikit kacau. Kulirik Naruko sebentar, dia tidak terlihat seperti terganggu dengan semua ini. Aku ingin bertanya, tetapi sepertinya dia akan khawatir, jadi kuurungkan niatku itu. Dia tidak merasakannya, itu berarti orb yang kupercayakan kepadanya waktu itu melindungi dia dari semua keanehan dan keadaan yang dikeluarkan hutan ini.

Argh, apa ini karena halusinasi-halusinasi yang berada di sepanjang jalan tadi? Tapi itu tidak membuat pikiran dan tubuhku kacau. Apa halusinasi-halusinasi tadi adalah langkah awal penarikan hutan ini kepada dunia luar? Bila memang begitu, benar apa kata penduduk. Cih, sepertinya kami tidak akan keluar sebelum malam tiba.

Menurut informasi lain dari para penduduk desa, bahwa untuk keluar dari hutan ini banyak sekali cara. Tapi yang dapat kami lakukan untuk keluar dari hutan ini hanya satu, yaitu ... berteman dengan salah satu penghuni hutan yang bernama ... **Garfield Si Kucing Oranye**.

Tapi ... apa-apaan nama dan julukan itu? Hah! Bila memang ada kucing yang tinggal di hutan ini, pasti berbulu gelap. Dan dari julukan kucing tadi, maka pasti kucing tersebut berbulu oranye. Hah~, benar-benar salah tau cara yang aneh. Bagaimana bisa berteman dengannya? Apakah dia mengerti bahasa manusia? Ataukah dia iblis yang bersemayam di tubuh kucing oranye?

Satu lagi pertanyaan yang benar-benar membuatku bingung hingga menambah beban pada pikiranku ini, yaitu ... bagaimana kami menemukannya?

Mencarinya? Lupakan, kami akan tersesat. Memanggilnya? Lupakan, seperti yang kukatakan tadi, dia tidak akan mengerti bahasa manusia. Mungkin bila memang bisa dan kami memanggilnya dengan cara meneriakkan namanya, pasti akan mengundang banyak perhatian dari para penghuni lain. Tapi ... sejauh kami berjalan dari memasuki hutan ini hingga ke tempat peristirahatan ini ... tidak ada satupun makhluk yang terlihat. Bahkan semut pun tidak terlihat.

Aku sudah memperhatikannya sedari tadi, tapi kami ... tidak, maksudku aku, merasakan ada yang mengawasiku.

 **Naruto PoV End**

 **Normal PoV**

"Nii-chan."

"Onii-chan."

"Naruto Onii-chan!"

"Eeeh! A-ada apa, Naruko?"

Naruto yang terkait dengan pemikirannya tadi dikejutkan oleh Naruko yang memanggilnya dan menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Naruto Nii-chan?" Naruko benar-benar khawatir dengan kakaknya ini.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Naruko. Sungguh. Hanya sedikit lelah dan merasa panas." Naruto yang tidak ingin Naruko khawatir terlalu berlebihan, mengucapkan hal itu.

"Yah, aku juga sedikit lelah dan ... panas."

"Padahal terik matahari tak sampai menyinari kita, tapi kenapa kita sampai merasa kepanasan seperti ini?"

Memang seharusnya tidak panas, apalagi di hutan yang lebat seperti ini. Pada umumnya hutan terasa sejuk dan menyegarkan, walaupun di waktu siang hari.

Panas yang dirasakan oleh mereka berdua semakin menjadi. Terbukti beberapa keringat menetes dari berbagai tempat di kulit mereka.

"Ayo, Naruko, kita lanjutkan perjalanan. Semakin lama di hutan ini tidak baik untuk kita. Pikiranku mulai kacau."

Naruto mengajak adiknya pergi melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dan dia berdiri untuk bersiap-siap. Akan tetapi, Naruko tidak menjawab kakaknya, dan itu membuat Naruto bingung dan menoleh ke belakang, ke tempat adiknya duduk.

Kedua mata Naruto melebar melihat apa yang membuatnya terkejut. Yang didapati oleh kedua matanya saat ini adalah ... Naruko setengah telanjang!

Baju dan celana yang ia kenakan sudah terlepas, dan kini tubuhnya hanya terbalut oleh selembar kain di bagian dada dan selembar kain lagi di bagian bawah perutnya.

"Na-Naruko! A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tentu saja Naruto terkejut melihat apa yang adiknya lakukan saat ini.

Naruko mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya ke arah wajahnya seakan untuk mendapatkan sedikit angin dari kegiatan tersebut. "Ng? Bukannya sudah kubilang kalau aku kepanasan, Na-ru-to Onii-chan."

Melihat Naruko yang begitu tentu, Naruto cemas apa yang terjadi kepada adiknya itu.

Apa ini efek lain dari keanehan hutan ini? Yang menyebabkan Naruko berlaku aneh seperti itu.

Otaknya sedang memproses kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi pada Naruko. Tapi tak berselang lama, Naruko menerjang Naruto sehingga membuat keduanya terjatuh ke tanah.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Naruko?" sekali lagi Naruto bertanya kepada adiknya dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Bukannya sudah kubilang, Onii-chan. A-ku se-dang ke-pa-na-san."

Syuuut Syuuut

Terlepas. Sudah terlepas dua lembar kain yang menutupi dua bagian tubuh Naruko yang tersisa.

"Na-Naruko?"

Otak Naruto tak mampu merespon apa yang terjadi disini.

Kemudian, dengan perlahan Naruko mendekat dan berkata, "Kau milikku, Onii-chan~! Sluuurp."

"Ti-tidaaaaaaaaaak!"

Kesunyian Hutan Kematian kini terganggu dengan jeritan Naruto yang melengking sampai keluar hutan.

Sementara itu, di sisi lain hutan.

Beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Yosh! Kita sudah keluar dari Hutan Kematian, Onii-chan." Ucap seorang gadis pirang diikat twintail. Dia ... Naruko!

Dia benar-benar Naruko.

"Onii-chan?" tak mendapat respon dari sang kakak, Naruko menoleh ke belakang.

"Eh? Di-mana ... Onii-chan?"

Saat ini Naruko begitu kebingungan mendapati Naruto, sang kakak, tidak ada bersamanya saat ini. Dirinya dengan cemas menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, tapi tak ia dapati sosok sang kakak.

Ia tak tahu kemana perginya sang kakak, hingga-.

"Ti-tidaaaaaaaaaak!"

Begitu mendengarkan teriakan melengking tersebut, Naruko menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hutan Kematian.

"O-nii-chan?" Naruko kenal suara itu, itu ... suara kakaknya! "Naruto Onii-chan!"

Dengan segera ia berlari masuk ke dalam Hutan Kematian lagi, untuk menghampiri sang kakak yang terdengar dari teriakannya saja dia pasti berada dalam bahaya! Ia cemas! Sangat cemas!

Kembali ke tempat Naruto berada.

"Slurp. Slurp. Slurp. Fufufu, kau lucu sekali, O-nii-chan!"

Kini, Naruk-, tidak, orang yang mirip Naruko tengah menjilat-jilati pipi kiri dan leher Naruto. Naruto mencoba menahan orang yang mirip Naruko itu, tapi tidak berhasil. Bukan tenaganya yang habis, tetapi pikirannya yang kacau yang menyebabkan dia tidak mendapat koneksi penuh akan kendali tubuhnya. Bila keadaan otak sedang kacau, maka seluruh tubuh yang menerima perintah dari otak tidak akan bisa dikendalikan dengan baik.

"U-urgh, ber-berhenti, Na-ruko."

"Fufufu, enak sekali bau dan juga, rasamu ini, Onii-chan~."

"Ber-henti."

"Nah, sekarang kita akan langsung ke klimaksnya, Onii-chan~." Fake Naruko berkata seperti itu dan mulai melepaskan pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Naruto, hingga-.

"Cahaya lembut mengarungi dunia ini, menembus ruang dan waktu. Uraikan lah dengan menyebut sang bintang yang telah hilang ... **Hikari Mahou : Light of the Star!** "

Cahaya putih melesat dengan cepat kearah Fake Naruko.

Suuuut!

Darrrr!

Fake Naruko berhasil menghindari cahaya yang melesat kearahnya dan cahaya itu mengenai pohon-pohon yang ada di belakangnya. Sikapnya saat ini merangkak di tanah dengan senyuman iblis yang mengarah ke arah serangan datang.

Sungguh tak enak bila ada yang melihatnya saat ini. Tanpa ada satu helai benangpun melekat di tubuhnya, dan dengan posisinya itu bisa membuat orang biasa terkalut akan nafsu.

Dan dari kegelapan hutan yang tidak bisa dicapai sinar matahari ... Naruko yang asli muncul.

"Wahai Roh Api yang tertidur pada waktu malam, dan terbangun pada waktu siang. Uraikan lah kekuatanmu ... **Fire Magic : Dragon Breath!** "

Zwuuut! Burrrr!

Naruko menyerangnya sekali lagi, tapi sosok yang menyerupai dirinya tersebut sekali lagi berhasil menghindarinya dengan cara melompat jauh ke belakang.

Jarak mereka sekarang cukup jauh, dan dengan segera Naruko berlari menuju ke tempat Naruto terbaring lemah.

"Onii-chan, bangun!" Naruko menepuk-nepuk pipi kakaknya untuk segera membangunkannya.

Akan tetapi, Naruto tak bisa sadar begitu saja. Apalagi dengan keadaan otaknya yang sedang kacau tersebut.

"Wahai Dewi Air, Aqua. Aku memohon belas kasihmu untuk menyadarkan seseorang yang berarti bagiku. Berkahi dia dengan kekuatanmu ... **Water Magic : Holy Water!** "

Byurrr!

Holy Water membasahi seluruh kepala Naruto hingga ke ubun-ubun nya. Efek yang dihasilkan Holy Water kepadanya membuat stimulasi otak Naruto kembali lancar. Dan dengan perlahan, dia bangun.

"Uhuk, uhuk ... hah, hah, hah."

"Naruto Nii-chan!" Naruko terlihat lega melihat Naruto mulai sadar. "Yokatta, aku masih sempat ... hiks."

"Urgh, hah ... hah ... Na-ruko."

"Ha'i, ini aku, Onii-chan." Buliran air mata terlihat di sekitar matanya saat ini.

Naruto mencoba bangun untuk duduk, tetapi sangat sulit baginya yang baru mendapatkan kesadarannya. Naruko tanpa basa-basi lagi membantunya untuk duduk.

Setelah beberapa saat, kini kesadaran Naruto telah sepenuhnya dia dapatkan.

Menoleh ke arah Naruko, Naruto berkata, "Na-ruko, sejak kapan kau pakai baju lagi?"

Naruko yang tidak mengerti ucapan sang kakak bertanya, "Apa maksudmu, Onii-chan?"

Bila tidak sedang dalam keadaan seperti saat ini, Naruko tentu akan memukul kepala kakaknya saat ini yang berbicara asal-asalan.

"Tidak, maksudku tadi kau-."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Onii-chan?" ucapan Naruto disela adiknya yang menanyakan keadaannya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'baik-baik saja'? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kepadamu, apa kau baik-baik saja, Naruko? Tadi ... kau membuka pakaianmu sampai telanjang dan kemudian kau ... kau, menjilatiku."

Naruto yang terlihat khawatir kepada adiknya sekaligus tersipu malu berkata seperti itu sambil mengalihkan matanya ke tempat lain agar tak menatap mata adiknya yang seingatnya melakukan hal-hal yang aneh kepadanya tadi.

Naruto masih belum tahu kalau yang melakukan hal aneh tadi bukanlah adiknya, tapi seseorang yang serupa dengan adiknya.

"A-apa maksudmu, Onii-chan?" Naruko yang mendengar perkataan sang kakak, ikut tersipu malu.

"Tidak, maksudku kau tadi benar-benar-."

"Gyahahahaha, sayang sekali. Padahal, sebentar lagi kami memasuki klimaksnya, benarkan ... O-nii-chan~."

Lupa akan kehadiran sosok yang diserangnya tadi, Naruko bersiaga. Naruto melihat ke arah sumber suara itu dan dia terkejut.

"Naruko ... ba-bagaimana kau bisa ada dua?" Naruto yang kebingunan bertanya kepada adiknya, Naruko.

"Aku bukannya ada dua, Nii-chan. Dia itu palsu, yang melakukan hal aneh yang kau sebutkan tadi bukanlah aku, tapi dia. Aku merasakan afinitas sihir pada dirinya. Kurasa, dia menggunakan sihir perubah wujud."

Naruko yang mengamati si palsu, mendapatkan sedikit gambaran.

"Fufufu, kau pintar sekali, gadis kecil. Yah, karena sudah ketahuan, akan kuperlihatkan wujud asliku."

Pooof

Setelah si palsu mengatakan hal itu, muncul asap mengepul yang mengelilinginya.

Kemudian, perlahan asap yang mengepul itu menghilang. Naruto dan Naruko memfokuskan mata mereka dan sedikit menyipit. Ketika asap benar-benar menghilang, nampak wujud seekor kucing yang membuat kedua mata mereka melebar.

"Kau!" Naruto yang pertama kali beraksi akan hal itu. "Garfield Si Kucing Oranye!"

 **"Nyahahahaha! Kau tahu mengenai diriku, bocah? Hooh, aku mengerti, kalian pasti dari desa Uzushiogakure. Desa itu benar-benar membuatku tertarik. Kadang-kadang, ketika aku bosan, aku ke desa itu untuk melihat-lihat berbagai macam keanehan."**

Ucapan si kucing yang ternyata kucing itu adalah **Garfield Si Kucing Oranye**. Garfield menunjukkan ketertarikan di matanya saat mengatakan hal itu.

'Jadi ini kucing yang disebutkan oleh para penduduk desa?' batin dua kakak beradik itu.

 **"Baiklah, langsung ke intinya saja. Kau ingin keluar dari hutan ini untuk menuju ibukota, kan?"** si kucing oranye bertanya kepada Naruto.

Namun, Naruto tidak segera menjawab. Dia masih memasang postur siaga.

 **"Jangan khawatir. Aku benar-benar akan mengeluarkanmu dari hutan ini. Aku yakin kau tahu syaratnya untuk itu. Jadi, mari kita berteman."**

Garfield mencoba meyakinkan Naruto yang masih terlihat ragu.

Kemudian, Naruto mencoba berdiri dan sedikit goyah. Pikirannya memang sudah dalam keadaan pulih, tapi sirkuit mananya masih belum membaik. Naruko memegang lengan kakaknya yang masih kelihatan susah berdiri itu.

Naruto bertanya, "Kenapa kau langsung ingin berteman denganku? Apa tujuanmu? Tidak mungkin kau akan berteman dan menolong begitu saja, kan?"

 **"Hoiya, kau benar-benar penuh kecurigaan, bocah."** Garfield tersenyum saat mengucapkannya.

Slurp Slurp Slurp

Kucing itu menjilati punggung tangannya yang kemudian mengoleskannya ke rambutnya. Menurut algoritma kehidupan kucing, dia sedang mandi dalam bahasa manusia dan dalam bahasa kucing, itu disebut membersihkan diri. Tunggu, bukankah itu sama saja?

 **"Aku suka dirimu, bocah. Maka dari itu aku ingin berteman denganmu. Rasa keringatmu tadi sungguh benar-benar lezat."**

Garfield masih melanjutkan kegiatan membersihkan dirinya tersebut.

"Jadi begitu, aku mengerti. Tapi mengapa kau tidak mau berteman dengan adikku?"

Naruto mengingat kucing-kucing yang ada di desa dan itu membuatnya mengerti kenapa Garfield ingin menjadi temannya. Yang tidak ia mengerti adalah kenapa hanya dirinya seorang yang ingin dijadikan teman. Kenapa adiknya tidak ditawari seperti dirinya? Apakah Garfield ingin adiknya terjebak disini?

 **"Aku tahu maksudmu bocah. Ayo kita sambil berjalan. Dan juga, tutupi tubuhmu itu, atau kalau tidak, aku akan menjilati tubuhmu lagi."**

Tap Tap Tap

Garfield pergi berjalan dengan empat kakinya ke arah Naruko datang tadi. Tunggu, empat kaki atau empat tangan? Atau dua kali dan dua tangan? Ah, sudahlah.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan si kucing melihat ke bawah, ke arah tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut celana pendek. Dengan cepat ia memakai pakaiannya. Sedangkan Naruko, bukannya ia tak memperhatikannya sedari tadi, tapi ia sudah tahu tapi melirik ke arah lain karena malu melihat kakaknya yang setengah telanjang itu.

Tap Tap Tap

Mereka berdua pun mulai berjalan mengikuti Garfield dari belakang.

Sambil berjalan, si kucing oranye berbicara. **"Satu pertanyaan, untuk apa aku berteman dengannya? Dia bisa keluar dengan mudah dari hutan ini menuju ke arah yang benar tanpa bantuanku. Tapi bila dia memang ingin berteman, aku tidak keberatan."**

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu Naruko bisa keluar daei hutan ini dengan mudah?" Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan sang kucing oranye.

 **"Kau berpura-pura tidak tahu atau memang benar tidak tahu?"** Garfield bertanya kepada Naruto yang kebingungan. Dan kemudian, Garfield berkata lagi, **"Di dalam tubuh adikmu, terdapat energi yang menghalangi halusinasi dan ilusi yang disebarkan hutan ini."**

"E-nergi?" Naruto masih tidak mengerti tapi tak lama ia mengingat sesuatu. Kedua matanya melebar, "Jangan-jangan-!"

"Benar. Orb yang kau berikan padaku waktu itu, Onii-chan." Sela Naruko yang mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan.

 **"Energi itu menuntunnya ke arah yang benar."**

"Aku memang sudah keluar dari hutan ini tadi, tapi ..."

"Tunggu, kau benar-benar keluar? Lalu, kenapa kucing itu bisa ada bersamaku?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Onii-chan."

 **"Itu karena sejak kalian beristirahat di tempat tadi, aku ada disana memperhatikan dari kegelapan hutan yang tak bisa kalian lihat."**

"Jadi tatapan yang kurasakan sepanjang waktu sebelumnya adalah kau? Kenapa kau memperhatikan kami, tidak, maksudku memperhatikanku?" tanya Naruto.

Garfield yang mendengar Naruto bertanya mulai tahu kalau Naruto itu orangnya banyak tanya. Oke, dia benar-benar banyak bertanya hari ini. Mungkin itu karena ia tengah kebingunan atau memang karena otaknya yang berada di bawah rata-rata? Yah, mungkin keduanya. Garfield mengerti itu, tapi setidaknya biarkan ia menjelaskannya secara perlahan.

 **"Kau kelihatan lezat, dan juga aku merasakan sesuatu padamu. Gadis ini juga mempunyai sesuatu, seperti orb yang kalian katakan, tapi aku tidak tertarik. Hanya itu."**

"Kuulangi pertanyaanku, kenapa kau bisa ada bersamaku sedangkan Naruko keluar dari hutan ini?"

 **"Sebelumnya aku mendengar adikmu mengajakmu untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Tapi kau tak bergerak sedikitpun, kau pasti memikirkan keanehan di hutan ini sehingga tak memperhatikan adikmu yang berbicara."**

"Etto, aku yakin Naruto Onii-chan berjalan bersamaku saat aku mengajaknya."

 **"Ilusi lain dari hutan ini, tidak, lebih tepatnya makhluk-makhluk itu yang melakukan. Dengan kekuatan mereka, mereka bisa berubah wujud. Makhluk-makhluk itu memiliki sifat jahil. Mereka pasti langsung pergi ketika kau mengira kakakmu ada bersamamu. Kau masihlah amatir dalam merasakan jenis sirkuit mana seseorang, sehingga kau tidak bisa membedakan mana yang asli dan mana yang palsu. Seperti bocah yang barusan tidak menyadari perubahan ku, fufufu."**

"Jadi, kami banyak kekurangan. Bagaimana caranya untuk mengetahuinya, kucing?" Naruto bertanya.

 **"Otakmu memang bodoh, bertanya hal seperti itu kepada seekor kucing. Bertanyalah kepada seseorang yang lebih ahli di ibukota nanti."**

"Geh, kau tidak perlu mengataiku bodoh. Aku hanya penasaran."

 **"Nah, sudah sampai."**

Mereka berhasil keluar dari hutan ini. Pemandangan yang terlihat persis seperti yang Naruko lihat saat keluar dari hutan ini sendirian beberapa saat yang lalu.

 **"Satu pertanyaan lagi. Apa kalian pernah bertemu dengan Ophis?"**

Pertanyaan tak terduga datang dari Garfield.

"Tunggu, kau tahu Ophis?"

 **"Tidak, hanya pernah mendengarnya. Nah, sekarang pergilah. Kalian akan sampai ke desa pertama sebelum gerbang desa mereka ditutup pada saat seperempat malam."**

"Hmm, baiklah, lagipula sudah sore."

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu, Garfield-san. Arigatou."

 **"Ya, sama-sama."**

Dua kakak beradik itu berjalan meninggalkan Garield beserta hutan tempat tinggalnya. Ketika mereka berdua tak terlihat oleh kedua pasang mata kucing tersebut, dia masuk kembali ke hutan.

 **"Nyaaa, sepertinya aku akan bertemu dengan teman lama."**

.

.

.

 **Magic in the World**

.

.

.

Desa Uzushiogakure

Tap Tap Tap

Terlihat seekor kucing oranye berjalan di lapangan klan Uzumaki. Sambil melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan pandangan seolah sedang mencari sesuatu.

 **"Ah, disitu rupanya. Aku sempat lupa."** Bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

Dan kemudian sampailah ke tempat yang dia inginkan. Tidak ada yang aneh dari tempat itu, sama seperti daratan berumput lainnya, tak ada yang berbeda.

Dalam diam dia menatap ke bawah, matanya menajam, mulutnya merapat, telinganya menegang, dan ekornya melambai-lambai.

Syuuu Set

Angin berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Sikap kucing itu kembali seperti biasa. Dan kemudian muncul sebuah portal di depannya.

Tap

 **"Lama tak jumpa ..., Ophis."**

TbC

Yo! Ketemu lagi dengan saya si Author Amatir Newbie, Sevirel Reshi Dashi. Hmm, sebelum memakai penname ini di FanFiction, saya biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan-sebutan lain sebelum masuk dunia FanFiction. Terra Formars, Gin no Gamer, Seviral. Hanya Terra Formars saja yang tidak lagi kupakai, atau dengan kata lain ... kubuang. Kenapa? Karena saat pertama kali memakai nama itu aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Terlintas saja di benakku saat memakai nama itu. Dan setelah satu tahun lebih, aku mencoba mengeceknya di internet, dan ternyata itu adalah nama judul anime tentang luar angkasa, tepatnya mars. Aku tidak mau memakai nama judul anime, jadi kuganti saja.

Gin no Gamer, aku memakai nama itu saat aku lagi hobi-hobinya main game. Setelah beberapa bulan kuganti lagi, karena sudah bosan main game dan karena hpku mulai rusak.

Seviral, errr, sebenarnya aku sulit menentukan apakah akan memakai Seviral ataukah Sevirel. Jadi kupakai saja keduanya, Seviral untuk nama akun Gmail, dan Sevirel untuk nama akun FanFiction.

Author mempunyai pertanyaan untuk kalian, para reader. Apakah gaya bahasa yang digunakan untuk cerita ini dan cerita lainnya membuat kalian malas membacanya? Kalau memang iya, gimana ya, inilah gaya bahasa final untuk diriku saat ini. Amatir, Newbie, gaya bahasa ku sudah sampai ke tingkat akhir. Menurutku, gaya bahasa inilah yang aku sukai, jadi tidak bisa diubah. Maaf.

Pertanyaan lainnya, apakah ada typo? Ingat, hanya typo saja yang kutanyakan.

Hmm, untuk saat ini itu saja.

Sekitar jam 03:30.

11 September 2019.

Sampai Jumpa di Chapter Depan.

Sevirel Reshi Dashi, out!


	5. Chapter 5 - Desa Konoha

**Magic in the World**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto & Highscholl DXD © Ichie Ishibumi & Magic in the World © Sevirel Reshi Dashi

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, School Magic Life, Slice of Comedy, Slice of Romance, and Supranatural.

Pair : (Untuk sementara tidak ada)

Rate : M

Summary : Magic, sebuah kekuatan supranatural yang ada di dunia ini sejak lama. Dan sekarang, banyak orang yang bisa menggunakan Magic, mereka disebut Magician. Para Magician ini ada di seluruh benua di dunia ini, ada yang baik dan ada yang jahat. Mereka terus berperang hingga pada saat peperangan memasuki babak akhir kedua belah pihak menyetujui dan menandatangani perjanjian perdamaian.

Warning : Alur yang Mungkin Mudah Ditebak, Author yang Newbie, Bahasa yang Rumit, GaJe, OC, OOC, Typo.

Attention :

Monolog

"Berbicara langsung"

'Berbicara dalam batin"

 **Judul/PoV/Chapter/Flashback**

 **Jurus/Magic dikeluarkan**

.

.

.

Selamat Membaca 😊

.

.

.

 **Chapter 5 : Desa Konoha**

 **Normal PoV**

Konoha. Desa yang tertutupi oleh banyak sekali pohon. Desa yang tersembunyi oleh berbagai jenis pohon dan daun lebat yang menutupinya.

Akan tetapi, diantara lebatnya hutan, suasana hutan di Konoha tak seseram suasana di Hutan Kematian. Bahkan, banyak hewan darat maupun udara yang tinggal di dalamnya.

Konoha merupakan desa tentram yang tanahnya sangat subur. Bisa dilihat dari sawah pertanian yang banyak dan sekarang lagi masa tanamnya padi. Juga, kebun-kebun yang ditanami bibit-bibit buah-buahan dan sayur-sayuran.

Di bagian timur Konoha, terdapat kebun teh yang cukup besar. Daun teh yang mereka petik akan dijadikan minuman ataupun obat yang sangat manjur untuk orang sakit.

Lain di bagian timur, lain pula di bagian barat. Disana terdapat air terjun beserta sungai-sungai yang berpecah mencari beberapa bagian yang airnya mengalir dengan tenang.

Dan, pada saat ini, sepasang kakak beradik sedang mandi di salah satu sungai itu.

Cplash Cplash

"Hei, Naruko, jangan menyipratkan air seperti itu." Sang kakak memperingati adiknya yang menyiprati air sungai kepadanya.

"Hehehe, gomen, gomen, Onii-chan. Air sungai ini segar sekali, bahkan diminum pun tak apa." Sang adik tertawa gembira dan terdapat raut kesenangan di wajahnya.

"Jangan diminum ketika ada yang sedang mandi atau mencuci, Naruko." Sang kakak, Naruto, menatap adiknya, Naruko yang sudah mengadahkan tangannya yang berisi air sungai itu untuk meminumnya.

"Kalau Onii-chan yang mandi tidak apa-apa. Itu berarti air yang terkena Onii-chan dan kuminum akan membuatku menyatu denganmu, Onii-chan ku yang tersayang!"

"Mulai deh gilanya."

"Hehehe."

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian.

Mereka berdua telah selesai mandi dan telah memakai pakaian mereka.

"Yosh, ayo kita beli beberapa makanan untuk perjalanan ke desa selanjutnya, Naruko!"

"Ya, Onii-chan!"

.

.

.

=Magic in the World=

.

.

.

Di Salah Satu Toko.

"Oi! Cepat serahkan uang dan barang-barang kalian! Kalau tidak, akan kami bunuh kalian semua!" seorang bertampang garang mengarahkan pisau yang ia pegang ke arah para penjaga toko.

Orang itu bersama komplotannya saat ini sedang merampok toko ini. Mereka semua berjumlah delapan orang. Yang mengarahkan pisau tadi adalah pemimpinnya. Dua orang bawahannya berjaga di kedua sisi pintu masuk toko. Sisanya mengawasi dan meminta hal yang sama seperti pemimpin mereka kepada para pengunjung yang telah terkumpul di salah satu sudut toko.

Dengan segera, orang-orang yang ada di toko selain para perampok itu mengeluarkan barang-barang mereka.

Dengan mata yang melihat semua barang-barang yang telah terkumpul di tengah-tengah ruangan, yang dikumpulkan dua orang dari yang mengawasi para pengunjung tadi, pemimpin mereka berdecak kesal.

"Oi! Apa hanya ini? Cepat keluarkan lagi barang kalian! Pasti ada yang berharga! Jangan disembunyikan! Cepat keluarkan!" dengan ganas, orang itu mengarahkan pisau yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke arah pengunjung-pengunjung yang ketakutan itu.

"Uang kalian! Kenapa kalian tidak mengeluarkan uang kalian? Hah!" dia benar-benar perampok yang meresahkan semua orang.

Para penjaga toko dan para pengunjung yang ketakutan pun mengeluarkan uang mereka.

Cklek

Tiba-tiba datang dua orang dengan tampang yang hampir sama masuk ke dalam toko itu.

Dengan segera pemimpin komplotan itu melihat dan menyuruh dua orang bawahannya yang menjaga pintu tadi untuk menangkap mereka berdua.

"Cepat tangkap mereka berdua dan kumpulkan bersama orang-orang itu!"

"Eh?"

Dua orang yang masuk tadi, Naruto dan Naruko, terkejut dan mengelak dari terkaman dua orang bandit yang menyerang mereka. Dengan refleks yang cukup terlatih, dua kakak beradik itu menendang punggung mereka dan membuat dua bandit itu tersungkur.

Bruakkk

Pemimpin bandit yang melihat itu langsung menyuruh dua orang bawahannya lagi untuk menghajar Naruto dan Naruko.

"Naruko, awas!" Naruto memperingati adiknya dan dia langsung menghadang dan menahan dua pukulan bandit-bandit itu.

Naruko yang sudah menghindar tadi membelakangi bandit-bandit itu dan menendang salah satunya ke samping.

Duakkk

Bruakkk

Duakkk

Dan Naruto memukul perut bandit satunya dan membanting tubuh sang bandit ke lantai kayu toko yang keras.

Bruakkk

"Ugh!"

Duagh

Lalu, langsung saja ia menendang wajahnya yang sudah ada di bawah. Bandit itupun langsung tepar seketika.

Pemimpin para bandit sedikit cemas dan berkata, "Semuanya! Serang mereka berdua!"

Mengkomandoi para bawahan untuk menyerang, sedangkan dia masih berdiri diam di tempat dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar.

Tiga bandit bantuan mengepung Naruto dan Naruko dari ketiga sisi. Mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari saku, mereka bertiga merangsek maju.

Tap

Naruto menghalau tusukan salah satu bandit dengan tangannya dan mencoba menendang rusuk bandit itu.

Akan tetapi, merasakan pergerakan dari arah belakang, Naruto menjauh dari sana.

Syut

Sebilah belati telah diayunkan ke tempat Naruto berada tadi. Melihat targetnya berhasil lolos, bandit yang mengayunkan belati itu mengubah targetnya dan langsung menerobos ke arah Naruko.

Syuut

Tap

Naruko salto ke belakang guna menghindar dari serangan itu dan mendarat mulus di salah satu bangku bundar toko.

Mendecih kesal, bandit yang terakhir melemparkan dua sepatu yang telah ia lepas ke arah Naruko yang berdiri di bangku bundar itu.

Wuush

Melihat sepatu yang terlempar ke arahnya, Naruko sedikit terkejut. Keseimbangannya goyah.

"Wo-woaaah!"

Brakk

Dia terjatuh.

"Naruko!" sang kakak mengkhawatirkan adiknya, mencoba berlari kesana.

"Mau kemana kau, bocah?"

Naruto dihadang dua bandit tadi. Ingin merangsek maju, tapi ditahan oleh bandit yang ditendang jatuh oleh Naruko sebelumnya.

Baju oranye kesayangannya ditarik dan dia dilemparkan ke arah yang berlawanan dari arah yang ingin ia tuju.

Bruakkk

"Ugh."

"Onii-chan!" sang adik mengawatirkan kakaknya juga.

Namun, dia ditahan oleh tiga orang bandit. Satu yang melempar sepatu ke arahnya tadi dan dua lainnya adalah bandit-bandit yang menjaga pintu masuk toko tadi.

Melihat keadaan yang ada di depannya ini, si pemimpin komplotan menyeringai sadis. Situasi sekarang ini berada di pihak mereka, pikirnya. Dan lagi, mereka menang jumlah, situasi yang benar-benar menguntungkan.

Sempat cemas sebelumnya, si pemimpin komplotan berpikir yang tadi hanyalah sebuah kebetulan.

Tiga lawan satu. Masing-masing dari kakak beradik itu harus melawan tiga orang sendirian, karena mereka terpisah.

Kemudian, Naruto dan Naruko melihat satu sama lain dari jarak mereka saat ini. Lirikan mata mereka seolah sudah mengerti satu sama lain. Lalu, mereka berdua mengangguk secara bersamaan.

Naruto dan Naruko menunduk dan mengucapkan sesuatu dengan pelan. "Wahai mana yang mengalir di dalam tubuh, lindungi kami dengan kekuatanmu." Berhenti sebentar, lalu, **"Mana skin."**

Aura tipis menyelimuti mereka merdua. Naruto diselimuti aura hijau dan Naruko diselimuti aura merah, biru, dan putih secara bersamaan.

Para komplotan itu terkejut dengan aura yang menyelimuti mereka berdua, begitu pun sang pemimpin.

"Me-mereka ... mereka, mereka Magician!" mendengar teriakan terkejut sang pemimpin, para anak buah itu terkejut dan tubuh mereka bergetar hebat.

Menganalisa kembali situasi yang terjadi saat ini, si pemimpin komplotan mencoba mengkomandoi para bawahannya lagi dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa! Kita menang jumlah! Cepat hajar mereka!" raut yang begitu ketakutan tertampak disana.

"Ba-baik!" para bawahan itu pun melaksanakan perintah pimpinan mereka.

"Heaa-."

Duakkk

Salah satu bandit yang menyerang Naruto terkena puluannya sebelum sempat mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Duagh

Menendang dagunya hingga terpental ke atas, Naruto bermanuver ke atas dengan kaki yang terangkat.

Duakkk

Bruakkk

Dia menendang wajah bandit itu dan langsung terjun kebawah.

"Si-sial" mendecih kesal, dua bandit yang lain menyerang secara bersamaan.

Dua-duanya mengarahkan pisau yang ada di tangan mereka, mencoba melukai si pemilik mata safir itu.

Duakkk

Akan tetapi, sama seperti bandit yang saat ini pingsan karena dihajar Naruto, mereka berdua tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Tiba-tiba saja, perut mereka berdua merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Dan, Naruto melakukan tendangan yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan ke bandit yang sudah pingsan itu.

Duakkk

Kembali bermanuver, Naruto menendang salto dua wajah bandit secara bersamaan.

Brakkk

Tiga bandit yang mengepung Naruto sudah diatasinya.

Sekarang, beralih ke sisi Naruko.

Tiga bandit yang mengepungnya menyerang bersamaan. Dua memegang pisau, dan satunya memegang rantai.

Memutar-mutar rantai, bandit itu kemudian melemparnya ke arah kedua kaki Naruko.

Syuut

Dia ingin menghindar, tapi langsung diserang dua bandit lainnya.

Merasa tidak bisa menghindar, Naruko pun melompat.

Step

Srek

Rantai itu hanya mengenai lantai kayu toko. Dua bandit lainnya ikut melompat dan mencoba menyerang Naruko.

"Heaaah!" teriak dua bandit itu.

Berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat, Naruko menendang bandit yang ada di kirinya dan terdorong ke bandit satunya.

Duakkk

Mereka terlempar ke arah Naruto yang pada saat ini melihat adiknya bertarung.

Masih dalam keadaan diselimuti oleh mana, dia memasang kuda-kuda untuk menendang.

Duakkk

Brakkk

"Fiuh," Naruto menghela nafas ketika sudah melakukan tendangan tersebut. Keduanya pun pingsan.

Kembali lagi ke Naruko.

Bandit yang memegang rantai ini sekali lagi mencoba menyerang Naruko dengan rantai itu.

Srek

Rantai itu mengenai lantai toko lagi ketika adik dari Naruto itu menghindar.

Sekarang, di penglihatan si pemimpin komplotan, mereka terpojok. Berpikir untuk keluar dari sini dengan selamat, dia melihat ke salah satu penjaga toko. Menyeringai sadis, dia bergerak ke arah penjaga toko itu.

Naruto yang tidak sengaja melihat pergerakan aneh dari si pemimpin komplotan, berlari ke arahnya dengan cepat.

Stap

Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu berhenti tepat di depan si pemimpin komplotan.

"Ma-ma-mau apa kau, bocah?" si pemimpin komplotan bertanya dengan nada gagap, dia sangat cemas.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, penjahat! Mau apa kau?" Naruto menatap tajam pemimpin para bandit itu.

Si pemimpin komplotan diam tak menjawab, tubuhnya masih bergetar. Berpikir sesaat, dia bergerak maju untuk menyerang Natuto, tapi-.

Wuush

Brakkk

Tiba-tiba si pemimpin bandit tertabrak seonggok tubuh bawahannya.

"Hmph, lemah." Terlihat Naruko berkata seperti itu sambil melihat bandit yang ia serang tadi. Dialah yang melemparnya ke arah si pemimpin bandit.

Tap Tap Tap

Naruko berhenti di samping kakak, Naruto. Kemudian, sang kakak mengelus puncak kepala sang adik.

"Kerja bagus, Naruko."

Naruko tersenyum senang, "Ha'i, arigatou, Nii-chan!"

Mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah dua orang yang bertindihan tersebut. Dia pun menyeringai.

"Nah, nah. Sebelum diserahkan ke pihak pengaman desa, aku akan menghajar kalian terlebih dahulu."

Duakkk Duakkk Duakkk

Naruto memukul wajah si pemimpin dan anak buahnya berkali-kali. Kiri dan kanan. Sampai mereka pingsan.

"Fiuh, leganya~!"

Setelah beberapa saat, datanglah pihak pengaman desa dan mengamankan kedelapan bandit itu.

Pihak pengaman desa beserta para penjaga toko dan para pengunjung berterima kasih kepada dua kakak beradik itu, yah, walaupun mereka hanya kebetulan berada di sana untuk membeli makanan untuk perjalanan mereka selanjutnya nanti.

Naruto dan Naruko membeli beberapa buah-buahan dan roti yang bisa bertahan selama beberapa hari. Para penjaga toko ingin memberikan makanan-makanan untuk mereka secara gratis, tapi mereka menolak hal itu. Jadi, mereka berdua diberikan harga murah untuk makanan-makanan yang mereka beli.

Tak berselang lama, mereka berdua sudah berdiri di gerbang utara desa. Mereka ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke ibukota.

"Yosh, kita berangkat!"

"Ha'i!"

.

.

.

=Magic in the World=

.

.

.

Di tempat lain

"Bersiap-siaplah, kita akan pindah ke ibukota!" seorang pria dewasa berkata kepada tiga orang yang berdiri di depannya.

"Ha'i!" jawab mereka bersamaan.

Set Set Set

Mereka berempat pun sudah berdiri di depan pintu masuk rumah. Lalu, pria dewasa tadi berkata pelan. Kemudian, dalam sekejap, mereka pun hilang dalam sebuah kilatan.

 **TbC**

 **Author Note :**

Yosh! Ketemu lagi di cerita Magic in the World ini.

Wordnya makin pendek? Memang. Sesuai judulnya, Desa Konoha. Chapter ini menjelaskan tentang Desa Konoha dan kejadian yang menyerat Naruto dan Naruko di sana.

Mungkin author terkena wabah WB lagi, tapi tidak parah. Intinya, walaupun pendek, author tetap akan update sampai tamat.

Hmm, author mau tanya lagi. Menurut kalian, bagaimana scene bertarungnya?

Jujur, author lebih senang menulis ataupun membaca cerita yang genrenya school life dan Slice of life.

Akan tetapi, entah kenapa aku ingin menulis cerita yang ada scene bertarungnya, ditambah ada sihir pula. Hadeeeh, yah, gpp. Author tetap akan menamatkan cerita ini dan cerita yang satunya, DXD Shippuden.

Dan, sebenarnya author mau memasukkan adegan ketika Naruto dan Naruko memasuki desa Konoha. Melihat gerbang desa ketika malam, mencari penginapan, dan mencari info. Tapi menurut author itu cuman membuang-buang kata saja. Intinya, entah kenapa author malas membuatnya atau memang itu tidak terlalu penting.

Juga, saya baru buat akun wattpad dan sudah mempublish chapter 1. Ini linknya di bawah, copas aja.

https/my. /mOYmBUyrn0

Hmm, untuk saat ini itu saja.

Sekitar jam 08:50.

Senin, 14 Oktober 2019.

Sampai Jumpa di Chapter Depan.

Sevirel Reshi Dashi, out!


End file.
